Strayed Red Dragon Emperor
by IllusionDrawer
Summary: -Reconstructing- Hyodou Issei has gone strayed. Hunted by same side, seeked by other. He has to run away while saving other along his path. No romance until much later in the story. T for language, future sexual reference and future violence.
1. Life 1

My first fic. Please review all chapter!

* * *

Strayed Red Dragon Emperor

"Get him! Don't let him run away!"

*Huff Huff**

"Die you traitor!"

*Huff Huff*

"Stop coming after me! Dragon shot!" I yelled. I shoot out one small red beam that wouldn't kill anyone at my pursuer. Just enough to make them lost balance, and I can get away.

BOOM

"Now Ddraig!" I quickly glance at my Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear; where my partner Ddraig lies inside. With a pulse of light, a dragon wing appear behind me. Of course, it is Ddraig that will control the wing.

* * *

I arrived in a cave somewhere in this underworld. I sat down and back myself against the rock. I tried to fill my lung with air, thankfully I can. Boosted Gear suddenly appear.

[Say partner. How long are **YOU** going to keep running?] Ask Ddraig, how long huh?

"I don't know, until I can out myself at piece or until I die" I smiled back. What a good friend, concerning of your partner.

[No, let me ask this instead? Why, **WHY **did you ran away in the first place?] Somehow, my smile vanish. I look up at the ceiling of this cave and rethink of my past.

**Flashback**

_….The greetings of Lady Phenex which came here like a storm. It must be due to worrying about her daughter and the greetings to us. Though there were things I'm not sure of…._

_I was in doubts and made a sigh, and Buchou who was about to leave the room unsteadily on her foot appears within my sight._

_"….Bu….Buchou, where are you going?"_

_When I asked, Buchou stops, and she mutters without turning around._

_"….Ise, will you protect me?"_

_…..Why do you ask such a thing suddenly…..? I don't know, but my answer is obvious!_

_"Of course, I will protect Buchou!"_

_"…And Asia?"_

_"Eh? Yes, I will also protect Asia!"_

_"And Akeno?"_

_"Akeno-san? That is obvious. But….. What happened, suddenly asking me such a thing?"_

_I don't get it. I don't get what Buchou's intention are at all._

_But, Buchou asks with a lower tone._

_"…Hey, Ise."_

_"Y-Yes…."_

_"…To you, 'what' am I? 'Who' am I?"_

_…._

_I don't get the meaning of this question….. But, to me….._

_"….Ummm, to me Buchou is Buchou and-"_

_The moment I said that._

_"-! Baka!"_

_She scolds me mixed with a sound of her crying. Buchou rushes away from the spot, and she left the clubroom._

_"Rias-oneesama!"_

_Asia goes after Buchou._

_Asia turns to me after she reaches the door. Her eyes…are soaked with tears. Why is Asia crying…?_

_"Ise-san! You are horrible! It's too much! Why can't you…..! Why can't you understand Onee-sama's feelings!?"_

_Saying that, Asia goes after Buchou._

_…._

_Having Asia also say that to me, I just stood there dumbfounded._

_….Wa, wait a sec! What's the meaning of this!? Why is Asia also mad at me!?_

_"That wasn't right, Ise-kun."_

_Kiba makes a sigh._

_"….N-not right as in what?"_

_"That, precisely. Geez, you are so….. I can understand very well what the girls are going through."_

_"Exactly. It's natural for Rias and Asia-chan to get mad."_

_Akeno-san also sounded mad. Even Akeno-san….?_

_"Even I, who is dense at these sorts of things thought you were a bit off, Ise."_

_Even Xenovia looks at me with her eyes half-closed!_

_"Mou! Ise-kun, sure is a no-no! Poor Rias-san!"_

_Even Irina was mad._

_"….You are the worst."_

_I just received the coldest "You are the worst" quote from Koneko-chan!_

_I don't know what I did wrong! I just don't know! To begin with, maybe I should go after her?_

_I tried to leave, but I was stopped by Akeno-san._

_"The current Ise-kun will just hurt her more even if you go after her, so don't."_

_…..Seriously?_

_Is it that serious? B-But….. It's my fault right? My fault…_

_I really don't know._

_No, I actually have a 'maybe' kind of guess, but inside me that possibility is very unlikely….._

_It's basically impossible, that's why I don't understand….. Shit! I started to get confused even more thinking about it!_

_"…Hey, Gasper. Am I really bad here?"_

_I asked my junior. Gya-suke says it in apologetic manner while twitching his body._

_"…Umm…. Yes, I think you are very bad….."_

_Even Gasper says that to me!_

_I felt down. –Then Ravel asks while panicking._

_"U-Umm…..this is my mother and my fault, right…? I'm sorry…."_

_Is it…Ravel's fault? It seemed like Buchou tried to leave after the communication between the Phenex mother and child…_

_Akeno-san places her hand on Ravel's shoulders._

_"Ravel-chan don't have to worry about it. Ise-kun's the most fault at here because he never tried to think about the crucial thing between Rias and himself until now."_

_Akeno-san cheers her up like that, and she started to prepare for tea after urging Ravel to sit on the sofa._

_It looks like I'm the biggest villain here._

_…What... what am I supposed to do?_

**Flashback end**

"Partner, why I wondered?"

[What continue from here?]

...I don't want to go further, Ddraig. No, I don't want you to know it actually. It's a pathetic story.

[Partner... To clear out your mind now is another way of stopping you from going Juggernaut again]

Claimed Ddraig. Fine then.

**Flashback**

_Since Akeno-san took it upon her to go and find Bucho and Asia, the atmosphere in the room improved. Kiba and Gasper went out to buy things, leaving me working alone in the room._

_This classroom will be decorated like a shrine for the festival. If they made it like a real shrine, even devils will have trouble entering, so it will actually be a devil-style shrine. A little bit ironic if you think about it._

_Oon the day of the school festival, the plan is that Akeno-san will be in charge of here where Koneko-chan will use her senjutsu to make the flow of the ki inside our customers better and increase their lucks better._

_...But, being alone is causing me to reflect about other things. And also about the incident just now._

_...Is it because of me? I didn't consider an important question between me and Bucho...? Akeno-san did say..._

_...Recently, whether it's Bucho, Bucho's mother or everyone else seems to want me to do something, and it's all related to my attitude to Bucho._

_...My mind floats back to what I was thinking before the meeting._

_In my mind are two things. The first is that as a servant I have failed to understand my master and even unintentionally hurt my master._

_And then there's..._

_...This is an idea in my heart that is like a fantasy, but one that I can't help but feel is unreachable..._

_But, if it actually is true, then it would perfectly explain Bucho's attitude ever since she moved in with me._

_I've always wondered. Amongst the 3 boys in the Gremory servants. Me, Kiba and Gasper. Though Bucho comes from a family deep in the tradition of love, but her level of affection has always surprised me._

_- Kissed me._

_Yes, she kissed me. Not just on the face, but mouth to mouth. Even tongue kissing. More than once._

_For me of course I'm ecstatic. Being kissed by the one I am in love with! Definitely overjoyed! I felt like I was in Heaven! And then trying to seduce me! It was so close!_

_...In the beginning I thought that Bucho treated her servants well as a senior and not because of me personally._

_But, if that's the case she should be doing the same things to Kiba and Gasper but she didn't. Only me._

_Of course, Bucho also adores Kiba and Gasper and treasures them, but there is still an obvious difference in intimacy-_

_Originally Bucho's attitude towards love was very innocent and ideal, quite maiden-like. It was due to this that she cancelled the engagement with Riser._

_Exactly. It was after the engagement was cancelled that Bucho starting acting like this towards me. She also moved in around that time._

_Very innocent in romantic relationships, did Bucho ever acted so intimately with other male servants? No, I feel that... Never, even objectively speaking, Bucho's sense of chastity is very strong._

_Considering these things, and thinking of Bucho's attitude towards me..._

_...Does Bucho like... me...?_

_This is the conclusion. If it's true, then it explains her attitude... But, no, no way! Impossible! That is my master! I am a subordinate! A devil servant! Rias Gremory's Pawn!_

_But... If, if Bucho does truly like me...?_

_I like Bucho. Whether as my master, as a girl, I love her! I have seen many sides to Bucho in the past six months._

_Her glamour side, elegant side, sexy side, gentle side, angry side, cute side, wilful side, and also saw her acting like a normal girl her own age..._

_To me she is the perfect ideal woman. The one I hope to develop a relationship. Beyond the master-servant relationship but like boy and girlfriends! If possible I want to be together forever!_

_...But, does Bucho really like me? If it's true I will go mad with joy. But this feeling seems to be growing day by day, I want to express it! I've always loved Bucho! I love her! I love her very much -_

_I want to confess like that -_

_But, if I made a mistake, what then? If we lose the current relationship... I don't want that!_

_...No, truly, to me that kind of relationship with Bucho is simply fantasy. If I hope for more, then the current relationship will surely end._

_It's natural. I can never cross that boundary between master and servant_

_Ku, that's right. Yes. This must be it. How could a top class devil princess be matched with someone like me, a human raised in a common family -_

_"But, Bucho's attitude is... Damn it, girl's hearts are impossible to understand..."_

_...No, actually, that's not it. I try to understand her, and the girls. As I considered these matters, something flashes in my mind, that existence. My forehead began to sweat. My hands trembled. At the same time, it feels like someone poured a bucket of water all over my body. The very existence, "she", traumatized me._

_Amano Yuuma, fallen angel Reynalle._

_I keep fearing if it might happen again... I fear, even though the girls in the group treat me very nice, but if I try to go a step further I would be rejected, and everyone will treat me like a fool! Reynalle's words of what happened then replay back in my mind._

_'**I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me.'**_

_…..At times, I wonder if it's okay for me to talk to everyone here who are a bishoujo._

_'**Ahahaha! Yeah, you are right! It was a very royal date! Thanks to it, I was very bored!'**_

_….When I go shopping with Buchou and others, I start to wonder if they are actually bored being with me._

_'**I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!'**_

_….I also want to call Buchou by her name…_

_'**Ise-kun! Please save me! This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!'**_

_…My first girlfriend begged her life to me…..and the woman I love, killed that woman._

_My first love who pleaded to me... and my most beloved Bucho killed my first love. At that time, Reynalle's death was only fair. To have done all that to Asia, and even killed Asia once. So I thought that it was right for Bucho to deliver the finishing blow._

_"Oof... Urgh..."_

_I suddenly sense some weird feeling swelling around me. I felt... Felt an urge to kill, to destroy, to annihilate._

_[Partner! Stop all your thinking! Relax now!] _

_Shout Ddraig out of nowhere. Though my ears heard that, but my brain ignored his remind. It was fill with those word._

_What was I thinking or saying again?_

_[KILL...]_

_THUMP_

_...Huh?_

_[DESTROY...]_

_Is that so?_

_BERSERK!_

_"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

_[Juggernaut Drive!]_

**Flashback end**

"From what you told me, I use Juggernaut Drive, berserk, somehow transport to Underworld. After that I was marked as strayed Devil. They start to pursuit and try to eliminate me. Then I start running away, now I'm here, isn't it?" I gave Ddraig another casual smile. I have become used to being pursuit, I don't really care since I can run away all the time.

[Juggernaut consumed another quarter of your life. After your recovery with the nekomata, your lifespan increase to 200 years, now you only have 150 years left.]

Warn Ddraig. Really, that's more than enough. I have to spend 150 years running away, I will surely be bored. Anyway I will just get a sleep before another pursuit begins.

"Good night partner" I yawn. I then fall into slumber.

* * *

Gremory

"Bucho, report claimed that Ise has used Dragon Shot at the pursuit team, however, there are no casualties or wounded" Reported Kiba.

At the house of Gremory, all of the Occult club member have gathered. They are all concerned about Ise, last month he triggered Juggernaut Drive and nearly destroy the whole school. Thanks to the Sitri-Gremory join force, they manage to created a magic circle that can transport Ise to underworld.

Rias wasn't criticize for letting Ise run wild, however, Rias remind herself that she need to considered more into others feeling, so does the whole of her team.

"Thank you Kiba, please give me the report. I would like to know more concerning Ise" said Rias.

"What have happen is beyond imagination. For Ise to have goe\ne berserk because of us" cried Akeno. Unlike the usual her, she is very depress. All in her mind was "I shouldn't have said that" or "I shouldn't have done that". Not just her, everyone us. Including Saji Genshiro of Sona Shitori.

* * *

**Document 666** : Hyodo Issei (Ise)

**Equipment** : Boosted Gear, Holy Dragon Slaying Sword Ascalon

**Case** : Rampaging at Human world, running away from pursuit.

**Detail** : At Kuoh Highschool, Hyodo Issei trigger Juggernaut Drive and went on rampage from unknown cause. Part of the Gymnasium is destroyed, the old school building is completely demolished. Suspect is currently marked as Level C, lowest threat to Underworld. But his threat level might rise due to him fighting against the pursuer.

**Current location** : Between the border of Mt. Ise and Gremory Grand Lake area.

**Ability**

Boost : multiply the power of Boosted Gear user every ten seconds.

Gift : Allow user of Boosted Gear to transfer power into other's body/object

Balance Breaker Scale Mail : Allow user of Boosted Gear to use Boost and Gift at will

* * *

Thank you. I am writing a climax between Issei fighting with his old friend, it will be done by next wednesday (hopefully).


	2. Life 2

I am truly sorry for late update, I was very lazy since school finished.

* * *

**Life 2 : Path of the shining Sekiryutei**

"Ddraig, how much longer."

[As long as you can, partner]

"*sigh* I'm getting tired"

Yes, I really am. After getting a big sleep, Ddraig forces me to train. But by using Gift on Ascalon dragon-Slaying ability to put pressure on me! Now I have meditate under a waterfall and I have to use stamina because my own sword is tiring me! Even before the sun rises!

Before dawn Ddraig wake me up and make me train; but breaking tree with bare fist without using any boost is hellish, follow by 10 sets of 100 swinging Ascalon! And at dawn I have to do dashing and shadow boxing that pro boxers would do! And now I'm meditating under the waterfall... Considered all of these training together... THERE'S NO FUCKING CONNECTION OR REASON AT ALL!

"Ddraig, please. I get the first two training is to train my strength and stamina, but why meditation? Plus I am so damn tired-" I plead him, but he cut me quick.

[Quit your yapping! You-]

"Shut the fuck up! What's the point of this training anyway! It's damn tiring and pointless! Why don't you give me one god damn reason!"

[Well why don't you shut up and listen since I got one good damn reason!]

"Ah... Did I snapped just there... Sorry Ddraig..." I apologized. I don't know why but I seemed to have snap more often than usual.

[Nah it's fine, it's actually normal since Juggernaut comes from anger, hate and all other negative emotion. You will get negative a lot easier after Juggernaut Drive]

Is that so... Sorry...

"But what's the reason for this anyway?"

[Your sempai, Belzard used to follow this training schedule.]

Uh huh, and? You make me practice like Belzard-sempai but what's the reason?

[Ah, this sure brings back memory.] Murmured Ddraig. A story of Belzard-sempai? But please don't ignore me

"Hey, tell me the reason first." I demanded, but Ddraig ignore me and continue.

[Belzard lived in my homeland; I think that place is now called Wales. Every morning he would wake up before the Morning Star appears. Did some fist throwing and fight with a bear before heading to the waterfall. He would spend times under the waterfall without moving an inch until the sun set. Whenever I ask him why does he have to do this, he always answer "Peace is best". I know that the training prior to meditating was stamina and physical training, but not the meditating part.]

Well I'm not getting why you are letting me do this too!

[It was until we met Albion. Since it was Belzard first encounter with Albion I didn't expect him to have a good fight. However, it went into the opposite way.]

"Wait. I still found no reason in this story."

[Belzard was like you, not quite a brain type and fight head on just like you, well albeit the stupidity and breast fetish. I did not expect much something epic or devastating from him. But he beat Albion's partner as if he was a fly!]

Sorry for being stupid and a breast fetish! Hey, I know Belzard-sempai is strong but you didn't explain anything!

[Now listen carefully! This is the reason why Belzard only triggered Juggernaut Drive only once in his life!]

"Once? And he survive!" Seriously, I thought that anyone who used Juggernaut would end their life right away.

[Belzard's Juggernaut didn't last for a minute, so his life core was shred off just by a little... anyway, that was prior to his training. Because Juggernaut would shred off his life, he decided to get stronger through a different way, not by struggling for power. Belzard trained so that he can obtain "Touki"!]

"Touki? What is that? Some sort of secret technique?" I asked.

[Touki is what you can call an aura that envelop over your body, providing you with devastating and destructive power. An example would be: you punch a rock with bare fist you would hurt yourself, whereas when cladding Touki you would blow the rock into bits. When you hit something or someone else while "wearing" Touki on, Touki will neutralize the force that you would receive during the impact. If you are hitted, then the force would still go to you directly. Touki will certainly be good for you since you normally have a muddy fight with your opponent. If you acquired it once the next you use it will be like summoning Sacred Gear with your mind.]

Whoa! This is something I would say amazing... But this surpass the word amazing by ten fold! If I get that I would be awesomely strong right!

[But Touki has level and amount. The more you train, the brighter and more powerful it becomes. For a starter, it would be green for you and those who can see it. The strongest would be gold. Touki is mostly used as full body clad, you can concentrate it to one point with high amount of it. Or if you train even further you might gain a big chunk of gold Touki for your whole body!]

"So... wait! Ever since Belzard-sempai acquired Touki, he won't have to struggle for power right? Touki has high destructive power already, in that case, Belzard-sempai can use boost on himself and gift on Touki for a super powerful blow!"

[Exactly! That's why he never use Juggernaut ever again! He doesn't have to rely only on Boosted Gear but he can fight with himself. He dubbed this as the "Path of the shining Sekiryutei"]

"Path of the shining Sekiryutei" huh? Sound really cool! I'm walking on the same path as my strongest sempai!

Yosh! I'm all fired up! Let's continue to train!

* * *

After another hour of meditating, my body is at the worst state. Freaking tired and hungry.

"Oi, I'm tired and hungry! Can I stop it here!" I yelled. Even though it's a normal meditating Ascalon wears me down like laps around the school.

[Maybe using Ascalon is a mistake. Since his power is no good from the beginning, maybe a normal one like Belzard might have let grasp just a bit. No, since this guy is pathetically weak this is best for him. But again, he's too weak, excessive training is need. However, only a day wouldn't have let him... Oh, did you call me?]

The hell, are you trying to be my coach or something? And I said I was hungry!

[Hungry? Ah go ahead then. Fill your stomach and we shall start the morning exercise again.] Guh, eating and training right away. Ah, I really miss Bucho and Akeno-san lunch box...

...

...

[...Partner?]

"Gah! I'm hungry!" I shout before throwing myself into the big pool in front of me.

SPLASH!

Hah! This is good! I can finally move my aching muscles! This is just way too great! Ahh, spot a fish! Many fish!

...This places is just like a paradise just for me. This waterfall can only be climb if you find a hole that leads up to here. Luckily, the cave yesterday contains this hole! And the space is so small that only teens can climb. I know they can find me by detecting my Evil piece. But this is a mountain area, it will take more time to find...

...

...

...

...I... have no place to return. I'm a wanted person. If I return home, Mom and Dad will surely be in trouble. Bucho and other will surely find me there too. Kuoh academy is another obvious place. Well, I can't use transport magic anyway. If I go to train station like when I came here, I'll have to be identified. If I were to ask for someone else's help, I have to ask a Blacklist like me, but since they can use it wouldn't they run away already? I won't have money to for illegal transport... like I have one anyway...

[...Partner. I know you don't wanna hear this. But shouldn't you turn yourself in? You are related to a Mao in some way. You should get special privilege.]

No Ddraig, I'm a dangerous being. I might go Juggernaut any time, especially with the girls around me. I am best to be alone. Yeah, alone...

I might have to change my appearance when time comes. If I find one that can use this type of magic...

While my mind ponder my hand is grabbing fish and other I can find. I know mots of them is edible since I can see the crater that me & Tannin-ossan spar.

-! My lungs is screaming for air. In my hand there are plenty for lunch so I quickly jump onto the land.

Upon landing I find a wood that would make a good fire place. I quickly lit it with fire breathed from my mount and went for some wood and fruit hunt.

After I have my lunches I went back to practicing, still with Ascalon. But this time I decided to use a 5x boosted Gift on Ascalon.

After some argument Ddraig finally agree to change my training schedule! Now I have 50 sets of 30 punch-kick combo, 5 sets of 10 round shadow boxing, 10 sets of one hand push up for each hand, 5 sets of 5 minutes one hand handstand, 10 laps around a half kilometer square forest.

On the 8th set of first training, somehow the world is upside

"Ugh... What the hell is going on..." I moan. I thought I was training and somehow the world start to turn upside down.

[Finally you are awake! You collapsed on the 8th of punch-kick practice you pathetic fool! Now hurry up! Start again!]

Ouch, quite a harsh word from a calm dragon. But yeah let's go!

I quickly push myself up from the muddy ground and start some kick and punch!

[Wait!]

Didn't you just told me to start!

[Instead of pathetically thrashing those random swing. Why not try something like real martial art?]

"Like what? Never learn one before."

[I don't know if the current era's boxing is same as before, but one of the possessors before you was a boxer.] Seriously! Next time tell me the criteria for your host!

[He wasn't a professional but at least I remember how he throw punches. There's a straight punch called jabs, a swing from the side called hook, and a blow from below to the chin called uppercut, I think... And there are a combo of left-right punch called one-two. Try at least 10 sets of 10 one-two on a tree instead, then find another tree and try 100 hooks for each arm, with 100 uppercuts under the water to the surface. Also, this time there we will not use Ascalon.]

I see, thanks! A one-two jab huh? Not really my style to have something official in a fight, I would rather have a clean dirty street fight! Oh well... let's get going before the sun rise.

"Ninety... Nine... One... HUNDRED!"

With all my might, I yelled as I throw my last uppercut. I tiredly swim to a rock nearby.

It was bloody damn tiring. I breathe as hard as I can to regain the oxygen I wasted in the water.

[Well done partner, for you to have finished this barely before the sun rise!]

No, not at all... I wasted too much energy from such a small training... so much that I have to converse with you through mind instead of mouth... I'm fucking pathetic... Can't even do as much as I expect... how can I be assured that I won't harm others... I won't be able to get close to the girls anymore...

...

...

[...]

...

Fuck that crap! If I want to then I must train! If I train, I won't have to rely only on Ddraig anymore! I must be able to rely on myself!

With a resolve I quickly stand up, but my knee fail me. But I can't just stop here, I need to get stronger and return to Bucho and everyone! With all my might, I use my right fist to push me up.

Suddenly I start to feel like my body is warming up. And my hand is glowing. What the hell is happening to me!

BANG!

The rock that my fist was leaning on shatters! Just what the hell is going on!

[-! Partner, well done! Somehow you manage to unlock the first level of touki!]

Wah~! So this green glowing aura around my hand is touki! No, not just my hand, all my body is cover with them! I did it!

"Yahoo! Did it! I did it I did it I did it I did it I DID IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!"

I can't stop jumping around! I have graduate from an "ero-normal teenager" into a "powerful ero-teenager"!

[But that's REALLY weird... To think that with only little-to-no training would let you obtain it. Everything that happened around you are always a weird case.]

Sorry for being the weirdest! Anyway, I have acquired the power to stray me away from Juggernaut Drive. With this, I will be able to return to everyone soon!

**I who is about to awaken**

**Am the Shining Crimson-Dragon Emperor who discarded away my ambition**

**I held the infinite dreams and hope within my arms**

**I shall walk the path of the rule of right**

**I shall become the king of Shining Crimson Dragon**

**I shall show you the future which shine in crimson light!**

* * *

**Reverse Life:**

In front of the Gremory house, I -Kiba Yuuto- along with everyone in Rias Gremory team, is getting ready for meeting with our old runaway comrade. With help from Mao Ajuka Beelzebub, he created a device for tracking Ise-kun evil piece signal. This machine will only track Ise-kun piece and will not pick off anyone else.

Of course, preparing in this case is not welcoming him back. But preparing to fight him. Tannin-san said that Ise-kun might go berserk again. I am also preparing in case that nobody has any will to fight against Ise-kun whom everyone love, I will fight Ise-kun myself.

Asia-san is not coming with us. She is not mentally prepared in case Ise-kun goes berserk and attack us, instead we have received a great quantity of Phoenix tears. Gasper-kun said he's fine but is he really fine? He was very attached to Ise-kun.

From my point of view, nobody here is ready, apart from me, Koneko-chan and Rossweisse-san. Rossweisse-san is new so she is still capable of fighting him, and Koneko-chan might have the least or no feeling toward Ise-kun. Xenovia loves Ise-kun, so is Irina-san, Akeno-san and Bucho.

"Yuuto, where on the machine did it pin point Ise's location." Asked a weary Bucho. Ever since Ise-kun disappearance and news about him escaping pursuit Bucho has became depressed.

"It's in Ise-kun's area, Mt. Ise." Surprisingly, Ise-kun did find his way from the forest of Gremory to Mt. Ise. Either by coincidence or his instinct took him there.

"Okay, now everyone listen!" Ordered Bucho.

"Everyone turne to Bucho like they were ordered but their heart are not with them. Everyone is depressed and sad.

"Our goal is to bring Ise back! However, from Tannin's word. There's a high chance Ise is still unstable! So this will be the last time for those who can't bear to fight him!"

...Even though she tried to be tough, out of all girls Bucho has most feeling for him and is likely to be the most depressed. I really feel sorry for her and everyone here.

Hey Ise-kun. I hope you have calm. I want us to talk and clear out problem. Why did you go berserk even though no one was in pain? Did we do anything to you? Did we went overboard with your relation ship with Bucho? I want to us clear things.

Come back for everyone, Ise-kun.

* * *

Reverse Life is like a short chapter of Yuuto telling the Gremory's state, or maybe a big one in the future.

Also, I decided to put the fighting between Yuuto and Ise into the fourth chapter and put a chapter where he met someone he can call a comrade in between. Might be even longer than I have planned. And sorry for being late, both for this time and for the future.


	3. Life 3

Sorry last chapter was confusing. I have rewritten it so that it's only Ise's point of view only. Enjoy!

* * *

**Life 3: The storm god's descendant**

It was noon, and quite a few days have passed. During these days no pursuit party show up, proving the fact only Path cave (self named; the cave that I slept) is the only cave that has the passage to this secluded area of Mt. Ise.

Currently I, Hyodou Issei, am savaging through a big pile of rock dam for my shirt. I know I was supposed to practice my touki; however this is more urgent! If I let my shirt float down the waterfall then it will float to the Gremory estate!

"Dammit! Where the hell is it!" I half moan half yell. To prevent the shirt from falling, I broke loads of rock nearby and dump them into the long river. With only a few gap for water to flow it is my chance to find it now, before the people below noticed that the water has stop flowing and decide to follow the river up.

"This is your entire fault Ddraig!"

Yeah thanks to him I have to slowly savage these up and diving up and down too!

[Hey! I told you that it is destructive and it was you who used touki like **that **on the waterfall!]

"Yeah but you didn't tell me that it would be **THAT **destructive!"

Not long ago, I was trying to get used to touki and trying to configure the amount of touki to use in real combat. I tried to with most of them on fist and the rest slightly on my body, all equal portion, concentrate at the limbs' end only and all of them on my right fist.

Normally I would practice it with shadow boxing and I haven't tried them on anything apart from air. Now the problem is, I accidently used the one hand touki on the waterfall's soft rock. Creating a gigantic hole and causing the hard rock above to crumble down; flooding down a giant wave of water.

The water itself wasn't the problem; it was the clothes or specifically my uniform that was drying on a makeshift clothesline. With the massive wave the poorly made clothesline was easily carried along with it.

CRASH!

The rock that I used to stand on slid off its original place and causes me to land on my butt. And that freaking hurt!

"Man, this sucks!"

How long will it take me to find my damn shirt!

* * *

After spending another half an hour looking for my shirt… I have found nothing. If I can't find it quick someone will notice that the river's dried. But my skin is wrinkling! Damn me for being too powerful!

"Hey you! Who the hell are you! And what are you doing in my territory?"

Shout someone suddenly from behind me!

Shit, they found me! No wait a sec. He said 'what are you doing in my territory' so he can't be someone from the pursuit team. But Mt. Ise is **MY** territory you fool!

I shifted my gaze from the dam toward the voice's source. Up on the waterfall is a teenage boy round my age. He has black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes, filled with anger. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. He wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar over a black sleeveless shirt. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with a card holster hidden under his jacket, and calf-high motorcycle boots. An interesting thing about him is a golden face tattoo or paint running from his left eye down.

Suddenly his left arm shone in blue light. He uses his right arm to… pull out a sword! A big blue with white edge katana-like zanbato. The pommel of the sword is a small triangular prism with an upside down kanji of Heaven (*1). The cross guard is small golden dragon-like. The front blade extended to the grip and the main blade is as long as the height of the wielder. And on the middle of the right of the blade has another set of kanji that reads "Ame-no-Habakiri"(*2). (If you can't imagine, search Google image for Caladbolg and imagine it with the kanji carved onto the middle of the sword right side)

All of a sudden the cards flew out of its holster and circulate in a formation of eight column times 5 rows of card. 40 card in total? These white cards… will it act as a shield or does it have hidden purpose?

Since he uses a sword I summon out Ascalon and start countdown for my Scailmail.

[10]

"Hey you who the hell are you I don't know but you are indirectly killing me!"

I shout at him. I have to buy a little time for Scailmail.

[9]

"How am I indirectly killing you? You were about to kill me earlier!"

[8]

Oh really! Instead of earlier then please let me kill you right now!

[7]

I switch Ascalon to my left hand and release all of my touki and place all of it on my right fist again!

[6]

"You bastard, let me kill you now!" I jump from the dam up to the undercutting of the waterfall and punch it!

RUMBLE RUMBLE

[5]

"Fall down!"

Without hesitating I gave it one more punch!

[4]

CRUMBLE CRUMBLE CRUMBLE

My punch completely destroyed the waterfall! So being too powerful sometime might be good! A big flood of water doesn't matter!

[3]

-! That bastard is floating? Damn, what a waste… But he's definitely strong!

[2]

"Hey you! Let's ends things now!"

I will surpass to show that I'm ready to return to everyone!

[1]

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

Come forth, my armor!

A red aura envelops me; follow by scale running from Boosted Gear to my entire body! This feeling… I can definitely defeat him!

I glance up toward that guy who is floating. His face shows a scary smiling face… Is his adrenaline skyrocketing!

"Interesting! That's armor seems very interesting! Dragon boy, let's fight!"

His smile disappears… before he descends down with his sword ready for a slash!

"Take this! Fujin no kyofuu!" His sword glows! What is he trying to do!

But like I'll let you! Ddraig prepare for Illegal move Trident!

"Welsh Dragonic Rook!"

[Change Solid Impact!]

Clang!

Ugh! A heavy blow… He used the gravity to increase the force from his sword. And what was that feeling; as if the air was razor sharp. And if it's not for Welsh Dragonic Rook I would be crushed. Such a scary opponent!

That guy landed on the ground before he slashes again! This time I won't let you!

CLANG!

I lock his sword with Ascalon! Now I will punch you!

-! That guy right leg flies straight for my head before I can launch my arm! Like I will let you!

GRAB!

Even though I stopped his kick I can feel a very big impact hitting my arm! I throw back his leg and

[Boost! Boost!]

I used boost twice and clad most of my touki at my left fist! With a double boost and touki… Go die!

"OOOOORRRAAAAAAAAA!"

"Mahou no jumon: Arashi no arekuru*! He yelled, more or less like a command. He seems to be prepared for this. What is he up to?

Immediately one of his cards flips open and a horizontal storm came out of it!

FUUUUMMM!

GAH! A strong storm; so strong it took Welsh Dragonic Rook off the ground! My back crashes through several rock and tree, damn painful. Upon landing I find several piece of armor got blown off! I was too careless; I thought he was a power type. Damn, I let the only chance to punch him go. Fuck cares! I jump up and fight head on!

"OOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

BANG!

CRASH!

BOOOM!

FUUM

SLASH!

ZOOOM!

DOOM!

* * *

Drip, drip drip.

…My left arm is bloody. After an extensive amount of fight we've come to a pause. That guy… he destroyed my armor quite a few time and manage to give me a big cut on my left arm. But I did give lots of good him blow with touki; Ascalon would always be blocked. But this would end now!

I toss Ascalon away and charge forward!

That bastard smiled and tossed away his sword and charge head on like me… Are you trying to underestimate me! Then don't cry after I punch you!

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"Solid Impact! Version Touki!" Like the name suggested, I gather every little bits of my touki around my fist for extra fire power with Solid Impact!

I surprise attack him by jumping toward him. With his face in the reachable length I launch out my right arm!

"Get lost!"

I look into his eyes; they show no fear, no surprise, and no shock. But full of excitement!

"Kougeki Mahou: Bakuhatsu kuuki*!" That guy yelled before one of the white card attached itself to its owner arm. Unlike the other attack that the card uses the magic itself, this one seems that it needs to be attached to the user before the effect can take.

But please get lost!

* * *

'Our arm crossed, our eyes met, our heart stopped. Just the moment before impact I felt this!'

BANG!

BOOM!

""RRRAAAAAAAARRRRRR!""

* * *

**Reverse Life: Almost**

The ground trembles. The waterfall shakes. As if two mighty deities have clashed! Just what is going on? About minutes ago the detector shows sign of Ise-kun using Welsh Dragonic Rook. Did he fight someone strong?

But thanks to that, the Pawn pieces emit more signals. Now we've manage to pinpoint it to the exact location!

"Bucho, Ise-kun is not far from here. Only a few kilometers away." I turned toward Bucho, along with the others. The group stays the same, nobody quit. But I highly doubt it.

"Thank you. But what was that just now? Did Ise fight someone?" wondered Bucho. She turns serious things concerning Ise-kun was talk.

"…Bucho, have you noticed the river that was dried up earlier has start flowing again?" said Xenovia. I and Bucho turn our head to check the river. It was true indeed. Before it was dried but now water is flowing again.

"Rias, instead of walking, how about we try flying up the river. This seems very suspicious, it might concern Ise-kun." suggests Akeno-san.

…True enough, however this detector doesn't have a map. We follow through the direction arrow pointed from the machine. So we don't know if the river will really lead us to Ise-kun.

"Rias-Bucho, why don't we separate into two groups? One follows this river while the other follows the machine's direction." asks Irina. Even though she's in heaven's force she can't leave her childhood friend like that… I admire that feeling.

"In that case, let's divide into teams. Our current member consisted of Kiba-kun, Rias-san, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia-san, Irina-san and me." said Rossweisse-san. She continues.

"We can divide our group into one group of three and one group of four. By judging our force, we are full of power type but we lack technique type and the only one who is technique type here is Kiba-kun."

"Rossweisse-sensei, I'm a technique type too."

"But Irina-san can't displays as many technique type's traits as Kiba-kun. Sorry…"

Hahaha, you're harsh Rossweisse-san…

"…How about head tails coin flip?" ask Koneko-chan, she was quiet all this time. Did her senjutsu sense something? Her face is a bit pale, or is she trying to keep something secret? I won't push her though.

…

…

…

In the end, we've got one team consist of me, Bucho, Koneko-chan and Rossweisse-san walking on land while Irina-san, Xenovia and Akeno-san flying up the river.

As soon as the result came Bucho gave everyone a communication orb we used in the Rating Game.

"Well then, please contact us as soon as you spot Ise" said Bucho before we part away.

"Please count on us Rias-Bucho!" Irina-san gave Bucho a thumb up before she and her team fly off.

"Now then Bucho, shell we proceed." As soon as I said that we move forward. I hope this path will lead us to Ise-kun

* * *

"*huff… huff* You bastard, you sure is strong…" I said to this guy. Even after he received my punch he was only back by a few meters. Is he heavy or is he tough?

On the other hand, his punch actually destroys my head armor and causes me to bleed. And thanks to that I can finally look at him with my full eye.

"*huff huff* But your compliment won't make me give you mercy…" He said before backing a lot off.

"Heh… That's what I'm going to say!" I did the same as him; I jump to where Ascalon is leaning against a rock.

"This is it! This will be my finishing move! Prepare to die!"

I gather up all of what's left of my magic. And slowly transform it into the biggest Dragon Shot I can!

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

RUMBLE RUMBLE

How's this you bastard!

"Kyuukyoku no kougeki: Mugen no Taiki*!"

No flinching at all? No, he's even more excited! Are you a battle freak like Vali?

Suddenly the atmosphere around him became dark and the cards that were floating descend and form a circle around him. As the last card set itself on the ground I can see a golden color sphere forming in front of him. Is it a defensive magic? But I will destroy it right away; I have finished gathering my magic!

"RROOOOAAAARRRR!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

Dragon Shot materialize at my palm. By the way this is not a normal Dragon Shot; it's Gigantic Dragon Shot!

"Burst him away! Gigantic Dragon shot!" I yelled as I thrust my hand into my gigantic Dragon shot!

KUUURUUUN KUUURUUUN KUUURUUUN!

"Hahaha! I will blow that away along with you Dragon boy! BREAK!" he thrust his fist into the golden sphere. And like what he commanded, the sphere shatters; creating a horizontal swirling wind. It suddenly spin faster it became a golden gigantic storm about Gigantic Dragon Shot's size!

"OOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!"

FUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

* * *

'As our power clashes… A feeling flows from the other into me… A feeling of gratitude…'

BAAAANNNNGGGGG

'Even though I can't see the other, I believe that right now he is smiling... because I too, am smiling!'

* * *

A gust of winds blow through us! A very strong wind… And a wave of energy. I can feel a really strong pressure from one of them, a familiar yet unfamiliar pressure. These pressures are from Ise-kun's Dragon Shot!

"Bucho he's close! Let's move on!" I said to Bucho, but she denied.

"Let's contact Akeno's group first."

…

"Akeno, can you hear me?"

[Rias? Good timing, we were about to call you. Anyway, did you feel that pressure from one of these energy waves?]

"Yes… which mean he is really close by…"

[Rias-Bucho! I also found a Kuoh High school's shirt! No doubt it belong Ise-kun!] You've found his shirt? That's amazing Irina-san!

[We're close.] said Xenovia.

"Well then! Let's hurry up!" with Bucho commands we rush up the mountain, toward where Ise-kun is…

* * *

Meaning:

1. 天, heaven, pronounce as Ame or Ten

2. 天羽々斬, Ame-no-Habakiri, means 'Slash of the Heavenly Wings'

3. 風神の強風, Fujin no kyofuu, God of wind 'gale

4. 魔法の呪文：荒れ狂う嵐, Mahou no jumon: Arashi no arekuru, Magic Spell: Raging Storm

5. 攻撃魔法 : 爆発空気, Kougeki Mahou: Bakuhatsu kuuki , Attack Spell: Air Explosion

6. 究極の攻撃：無限の大気, Kyuukyoku no kougeki: Mugen no Taiki, Ultimate attack: Infinite Atmosphere

* * *

Thank you and sorry if it's still confusing! I decided to continue with chapter 4 by the way.


	4. Deity's Life 1

You can skip this chapter if you want; it's just a rewrite of Life 3 from OC's point of view. I don't want to throw it away. Enjoy if you're reading it!

* * *

**Deity's Life: The Red Dragon Emperor**

A yell? …No, it sounded more like a moan or a roar. But whoever this is he disturbs my important ritual.

I slowly stand up and walk away from the ritual stands towards the exit. Upon the boulder blocking the entrance lays my sword, a sword passes from generation of my family. And deck of cards on the guard of my sword.

I put the deck on a holster on my belt and put my sword inside my left arm by the use of magic. With things set up I kick the boulder away from the entrance of my sacred shrine. Upon walking out, a ray of light shone onto my body.

The light that I missed for a week shone onto me, the golden light of Ameterasu-omikami. Not quite, since this is the Devils' underworld. Was this sun made by the Christians' God? Or was this sun made by Lucifer. Underworld of the devil sure is mysterious.

But leave that matter later, for now I need to hunt down the guy who disturbed my ritual.

But before I can look around I felt a presence, a presence of a dragon or a devil, very close to me. Is it this guy who disturbed my ritual? I then jump down from my shrine.

I follow the presence down to a waterfall, a destroyed waterfall. And along the river is a teenage boy looking for something. He has an almost spiky brown hair, quite muscular body build from the look of his chest and shoulder and a red dragon-like arm gauntlet. He must be the one who disturbed me, no other presence around!

"Hey you! Who the hell are you! And what are you doing in my territory!"

I shout at him. He quickly turns his eye toward me.

His light brown eyes are filled with anger and annoyance, somehow… deep down is filled with sorrow and regret.

But that doesn't matter! He has to be eliminated! I summon my sword out from my left arm and the cards from my holster flew out and circulate around me.

"Hey you who the hell are you I don't know but you are indirectly killing me"

Indirectly killing you? How bout I directly kill you right now!

Before I can charge I spot a sword coming out from his left gauntlet… A big Executioner sword? Or is it a big broadsword? But there's a dragon slaying aura around it. A dragon killing tsurugi(*3). Better buy some times to study that sword.

"How am I indirectly killing you? You were about to kill me earlier!"

Because he disrupts my focus it almost destroys the ritual! It's good that I halt it before the ritual will be totally destroyed. If the ritual is destroyed then my body will be torn to pieces!

"You bastard, let me kill you now!" He yelled as he switch his sword from right hand to left; before jumping from the dam up to the undercutting of the waterfall and start punching!

RUMBLE RUMBLE

Just one punch manage to shook the whole water…! He's strong!

He suddenly looks at me one more time before giving the waterfall another punch!

CRUMBLE CRUMBLE CRUMBLE

The whole waterfall… collapses. And a big wave of water flood down onto him, but he look unaffected. But the waterfall collapsing won't affect me since I can float.

The boy glared at me with annoyance; however it changes into a smirk. Is he planning something?

"Hey you! Let's ends things now!"

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

A sound was emitted from his gauntlet! Is he unleashing a power wave?

SHHIIIINNNGGG!

A red aura envelops him! Suddenly scale start expanding from his gauntlet to his entire body! Damn, the aura is too bright! I can't see a thing!

…The aura died down. And the one who stood is not a bared chest boy, but a boy who is wearing a red armor with a motif of a dragon! With an exact gauntlet was equipped onto his right arm, but instead of red jewel it in white. And the jewel that was present on the gauntlet appeared on both of his arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso.

Interesting! INTERESTING! My blood is calling out for battle! This is so interesting that I can't control my body anymore!

"Interesting! That's armor seems very interesting! Dragon boy, let's fight!"

Dragon boy glance at me. His expression is that of disgust. But that does not matter! I cancel my flight and descend down with Ame-no-Habakiri readied for a slash! No, let me add more spice to this fight!

"Take this! Fujin no kyofuu!" The wind gathers around my sword. This will be more than a short fight!

"Welsh Dragonic Rook!"

[Change Solid Impact!]

-! After he announces the name his armor changes its appearance? The armor turns more bulky and seems to have gained more armors plate! Will there be any change in his strength!

Clang!

Even though your face is hidden, I can tell that you are surprised with the slashing wind! I deflect myself away and dash toward him for another slash!

CLANG!

He locks my sword! Now that's a good plan! I bet you are planning to punch me! But I won't let you! I swing my right leg at him! Surprised!

GRAB!

He grabbed my legs! Such a wonderful reflex and a very powerful arm! He throws my legs bag very aggressively!

[Boost! Boost!]

His fist shimmers in red aura! What with that 'Boost' sound!

"OOOOORRRAAAAAAAAA!"

His right fist is shining in green aura too! The same punch that destroyed the whole waterfall! Too simple mind Dragon boy!

"Mahou no jumon: Arashi no arekuru*!

The card in front of me flipped open! Surprise attack!

FUUUUMMM!

Dragon boy was blown away! But he doesn't seem to be damaged! In fact, he stood up with even more power! He charge ahead, no plans in head! Interesting! I rush forward with Ame-no-Habakiri clad with Fujin no kyofuu!

* * *

BANG!

CRASH!

BOOOM!

FUUM

SLASH!

ZOOOM!

DOOM!

CRACK!

DRIP!

* * *

…After a big heavy long fight we've come to a pause. That guy's punch cracks some of my ribs' bone and causes my left arm to swell. But I did destroy his armor and slash him a few times with Ame-no Habakiri; though it would be repair later. But I will end this now!

Dragon boy suddenly tossed his sword away and charged head on! Is he thinking the same thing as me? I plunge Ame-no-Habakiri into the ground and charge ahead!

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"Solid Impact! Version Touki!" His arm shone even brighter than last time! A mixture of red and green aura…

-! He leap toward me! Now what's this! No plan but instinct! Or is it a planned move!

"Get lost!"

"Buki jumon: Bakuhatsu kuuki!*" But I'm not an easy prey! Come forth my attack card! -I launch my arm forward!

* * *

'Our arm crossed, our eyes met, our heart stopped. Just the moment before impact I felt this!'

BANG!

BOOM!

""RRRAAAAAAAARRRRRR!""

* * *

….

"*huff… huff* You bastard, you sure is strong…" said Dragon boy. Heh, it you who are strong, you've managed to punch me this far and made several part of my face bleed… And I only can destroy your head piece and cause you to have a small cut on the left forehead.

"*huff huff* But your compliment won't make me give you mercy…" I said before backing off to where my sword is.

"Heh… That's what I'm going to say!" So we're thinking the same thing huh? That's good!

"This is it! This will be my finishing move! Prepare to die!"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

RUMBLE RUMBLE

So many boost sound, and what a pressure! So he's really finishing me…. But the same is going for me!

I gather up all that is left of my mana and the air around me. Gather it until into a small sphere in front is filled with my mana and condensed air. I close my eye and concentrate; I dived deep down into my mind. I unlock a gate inside myself! With that I open my eye and release a golden aura!

"Kyuukyoku no kougeki: Mugen no Taiki*!"

"RROOOOAAAARRRR!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

A giant red sphere was created! How strong is he when he is in his full power I wonder…

"Burst him away! Gigantic Dragon shot!" I yelled as I thrust my hand into my gigantic Dragon shot!

KUUURUUUN KUUURUUUN KUUURUUUN!

He attacked first! But if I can't blow this away I won't be able to call myself a descendent of a storm deity!

"Fuhahaha! I will blow that away along with you Dragon boy! BREAK!" I thrust my fist into the golden sphere. Just like how I commanded, the sphere shatters; creating a horizontal swirling wind. Then it spin faster it became a golden storm that could blow Dragon boy's magic sphere away!

"OOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!"

FUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

* * *

'As our power clashes… A feeling flows from the other into me… A feeling of gratitude…'

BAAAANNNNGGGGG

'Even though I can't see the other, I believe that right now he is smiling... because I too, am smiling!'

* * *

Meaning

1. 剣, same kanji as ken for sword, but pronouncing 'tsurugi' refer to double edge sword

2. 風神の強風, Fujin no kyofuu, God of wind 'gale

3. 魔法の呪文：荒れ狂う嵐, Mahou no jumon: Arashi no arekuru, Magic Spell: Raging Storm

4. 器呪文: 爆発空気 Buki jumon: Bakuhatsu kuuki, Weapon Spell: Air Explosion

5. 究極の攻撃：無限の大気, Kyuukyoku no kougeki: Mugen no Taiki, Ultimate attack: Infinite Atmosphere

* * *

If you read it; thanks! Did you enjoy? Please review!


	5. Life 4

Thank you for everyone's review! I'm all fired up!

**warriorseadra: I can see it now, the two of them laying on the ground panting while complimenting each other laughing. Then the Gremory show up and the two join forces to fight them off and escape.  
****Me: You see through my entire plan! I'll have to alter everything! Fufufu…**

**Xxx: Continue with the stories! Conclude this climax first! Lemon can be wait... Unless it is good and satisfying.  
****Me: I have decided to continue with the story, thanks for all of your review!**

**Kire98: It gets better every time, keep it up!  
****Me: Thank you! I'm very grateful!**

**Azmodeus: Nice chapter, keep it up  
****Me: Yes I will!**

* * *

**Life 4: New & Old **/ **Departure**

Zuuuu

The light died down… revealing a shining majestic body… That guy even though I broke few of his ribs and swell his arm. He manages to pull off a great spell… Moreover, even after that monstrous magic that can even out 'Gigantic Dragon Shot' he can still up straight. And I, just gathering all of that magic power make both my body and mind on the verge of collapsing! And I can't even stand on both of my leg

[Partner, how is your body?]

Ddraig! Where the hell have you been during this entire battle!

[Sorry, it's just that I felt a very nostalgic presence around, so I went into astral plane]

Why would you want to go in a place full of zombies! But it's good now that you are back.

-! His golden aura disperses… and he collapsed onto his knee. Was that golden aura temporary? And from the pain show on his face; that power seems to have tax a lot on his body.

Our eye met once more… so that feeling of gratitude wasn't false. It's showing in his eye.

"…A very powerful and dreadful energy shot… If you were to shot that at me when fully powered; my storm wouldn't be able to cancel that out. You are amazing… really amazing Dragon-kun."

"Same would go to you. If you were to use that golden aura from the beginning I wouldn't survive the first slash… You are very powerful Storm-kun."

"What your name? I don't want to call you Storm-kun every time we meet."

I asked. I am feeling a kinship toward him, somehow.

"Isn't it rude for someone to ask someone else's name before annoucing their name?"

Humph, a warrior full of honor… well it's not like I hate these type of guy.

"Hyodou Issei, but you can call me Ise, your?"

"Yusei… SusanoO-no-Yusei"

Su-su-su-su-SusanoO-no-Yusei!? SusanoO as in the deity SusanoO-no-Mikoto!?

"Are… are you a descendant of the deity SusanoO-no-Mikoto!?"

Shit! Where's mine manner!? I'm actually meeting someone who can cut my head off! And on top of that; I just fight to death with him!

"Yeah… but please don't add –sama to my name when you call me. I'm not a full deity."

Is that so? But it's still… I will feel like I'm not a Japanese citizen for not respecting a deity…

""Uh, hey!""

Ah, did we just call out at the same time?

""You can go first!""

Again!? Hey this is actually funny!

""Ano (あの)""

"…."

"…"

""Pfft… Fuhahahahahahahahahaha!""

Ouch my stomach. But it's pathetically damn funny! For someone who actually fought each other just a minute ago to tried to talk but end up speaking at the same time!

"Meh, that was pathetically funny!"

Even our ideas are same!

"Ise, was it? Wanna come over to my place? Your place is as wreck as a crater of meteor! Fuhahahahaha!"

Laughed Yusei. I thought his personality would be as scary as how he fights. But I guess that's all because of adrenaline. Well, that would be same to me.

I turn around to see all of my surrounding even more that what a small meteorite can cause! The whole waterfall is now just a wreckage of what it used to be. The trees in the forest were lift of the ground and scatter all over the place. I actually made several fist shape craters with my punches! I was too locked in the heat of battle to notice this. I even destroy the dam in process! …Wait… I destroyed the dam? HOLY SHIT!

I forgot all the pain and immediately rush to the dam! Not even a thing that can be called a dam is left! Noooo! I even made the water flow hell lot easier! I… I…am doom, I'm doom…

"Ise, what's wrong? You seem energetic and start running around and fell to you knee all of a sudden?"

Asked a sweatdropped Yusei.

"My shirt, it's gone. My shirt is gone…"

I sniffed. Now the pursuit team will now where my location is. And my peaceful life will be gone… hoo!

"If it's just a shirt I can give you loads!"

Yusei, I know you wanna help. But the case you understand is different. Ugh… what am I suppose to do…

"Um… do you need the toilet?"

Where in the world did that idea came from you goof!

"*sigh* No help since it's gone. Achoo!"

Damn, I'm catching a cold. Was it because of that hurricane just now?

"Ah sorry! Those cards will gather wind from around. It will cause the weather around where it was used to be windy."

I see. Now that's interesting. BUT! That's giving me chills here! Please do something!

"Why don't you come to my place? It's a shrine located in a cave up on the valley not far from here!"

"That's a very grateful invitation… I-I will accept that invitation honorably."

"Hey, please do not be so humble around me! If you don't wanna catch a cold follow me!"

He said before he levitates of the ground! But wait please!

"W-wait for me! I can't fly or levitate like you do!"

The moment I said that Yusei crash down onto the water! I'm sorry I'm pathetic!

"Fuhahahahaha! Man, you're just like me when I was younger! Full of power but lack technique! Hahahahaha, man… so that kinship feeling from earlier was actually referring to this! This way too cruel! Fuhahahahaha!"

Ha… ha… ha… I thought the only pathetic one was me. But there's someone who is in the same state as me before!

"Mahou no jumon: Kuchuu fuyou*"

A white card flew out from the holster. Since when did he pack it? The card that flew out and attach itself to my leg and shine. What's happening? Teleportation?

…

Nothing changes… Is it defective or something?

"Now try to jump after me!"

He smiled before he floats of! Don't leave me cheerfully like that! I use all of my leg strength to propels myself after him!

ZOOM!

Wa-wah what! I just zoom up all the way from the ground up over the waterfall's wreckage! What the hell is going on!? I'm even zooming ahead of Yusei and am heading straight for a headbutt with a rock hard wall!

"If you want to stop then put your hand into your pocket!"

Don't say thing that concerns my life so casually like thatttt! I won't wait a second to insert my hand into the pocket!

…It really stopped! This is one hell of levitation!

"Where is your cave? I will head there first!"

"It's 90 degrees to the left!"

90 degrees to the left? That hole there? Pretty far, but reachable within a zip of zoom! Don't fail me my leg! I use all of my leg strength and zoom straight for the finish line! This is quite simple, isn't it?

"Oiiii! Don't zoom that fast! There's a protective seal for chasing away intruder! If you get in the 5 meter proximity of it without a pass you'll be zapped!"

The hell!? Every time you explain it's always 1 second away from dead! I can't reach my pocket in time! Holy… SHIITTT!

ZAAAPPPP! ZAAAPPPP! ZAAAPPPP!

"GGGYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Reverse Life: Finally!

"GGGYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A scary sound echoed through the mountain! Is there something happening somewhere around here? The voice is so distorted; I hope it's not Ise-kun's voice!

"Rias-san, what was that voice just now?" ask Rossweisse-san. Oh no, her face is showing anxiety. Did that voice scared her?

Actually, not only Rossweisse-san but Bucho and Koneko-chan became wary too! I wonder how this voice affected the other group.

Suddenly a contact was made between us as Akeno-san group.

[Rias-Bucho! Did you hear that scream!?] Irina-san is scared too? Don't tell me everyone was scared by that!

"…Yes. Leaving that aside; have you found anything?"

[As of now, nothing. But several part of the river seems to be out of place…] Thank god! Akeno-san is fine! Now that's really… relieving.

"*phew* And I thought everyone was scared…"

"…What does that suppose to mean Kiba-sempai?" asked Koneko-chan. She's sharp isn't she?

"I was worried that everyone was scared because of that screech just now." I replied truthfully. The only way to handle her is to speak with honesty. But yeah, it'll be fine.

"In that case please hurry ahead, you might be more successful than us" said Rossweisse-san. I wonder where Xenovia is, haven't heard her voice.

"Irina-san where's Xenovia?"

[Xenovia? She went ahead. Maybe she's too far from the signal.]

[I can hear all of you clearly…]

-! That surprised me. Where was she all this time?

"Did you find anything?"

[Bucho and Irina, I think you guys actually need to rush here NOW. You really have to come and see this.]

"-! What's wrong up there!?"

[Xenovia! Is Ise-kun up there!?]

[Rossweisse-sensei and Akeno; no please listen everyone. Up here is what I can call 'Calamity zone'. Everything was either trashed or ripped into wreckage. Only a few can be told what it was before. As if it's hit by a calamity or a place where a deity recently fought…] Xenovia's voice is shaking. It must have been so horrible, since it make a tough warrior like Xenovia's voice shake.

"Bucho we cannot wait here any further! We must go there now!"

What happened up there? Is it related to Ise-kun? Please be safe!

* * *

SPARK SPARK SPARK

"…Damn you Yusei! Every time you told me stuff that can decide my life it's always seconds to death!"

"But you survived didn't you? And pfft! Your hair! Because of that spark you changed your hair style! Hahahaha! An afro Ise! This is ridiculous! Bloody ridiculous! Fuhahahahahahahaha!"

Fuck you! All because of you my super normal hair turn into a fucking afro! That zap was way too fucking powerful! Did you hide something so important that you need an electrified field that can kill someone! Now even my pants are burnt and tattered!

"Achoo! Curse, hurry up and give me the pass already!"

"Fuu… hai hai hai! Here, 'Watari'!"

A white kanji 'Watari' appeared on my palm before disappearing. Did I receive the pass? I won't know till I try!

I zoom up to the cave again; this time slowly. A meter… three quarter… half… a quarter…an inch away… and ZOOOMM!

…

I did it! No zap! I have entered the force field!

Something in my vision change. Instead of a small hole seen from the outside, inside the force field is big cave entrance located on a lonely stone pillar. Decorated with shrine-like decoration; with lots of seal were place around to act as a protective barrier.

"My place might be a little small. But I think it is fine to fit 5 of that armor inside. The Welsh Dragonic Rook one, ya know."

Entered Yusei. So he even remembers a small phrase during the fight. Impressive observation skill.

"Come in"

He led me in. I'm a bit nervous here. He told me not to be too humble but from the exterior of his house make me feels like I'm entering a sacred. No no no, better entered now!

And so I walked in.

….The interior… is what I would call… simple. Not so luxurious, just enough to support life. One simple bed with a pillow and sheet; a small area for meditation, a bookshelf heavily stacked and a wardrobe. No entertaining furniture or eye capturing feature. So vast… yet so lonely. Not even a glimpse of memory to show.

Yusei lived here? For a lively guy like him in to live a lonely place likes this… It's a bit… out of place.

"Here your shirt and pants"

And again… He's cheerful… No, I can't let this continue! I grabbed his shoulder and thrash him down onto the floor!

"Hey Yusei, I know we just get to know each other but if anything bother you please let me know!"

"Wait... Wha-"

"I'm willing to listen to everything!"

"Wait a-"

"If anything makes you feel uneasy please tell me!"

"Are you gay or something!?"

"Huh?

"Look at your position you idiot! It's awkward!"

Look at my position? What's wrong with this position? I'm pushing you against the wall; you are showing a blushing face, and I'm on my knee!

"How the hell is this gay you fool! This far from feeling sick! Compare this to what I've been it's nothing! You are so petite yet you are trying to act big! I'm more experienced than you in every way, little boy!"

"I-is that so? I've never been close to anyone… S-so this is the first time I learn things out of book."

Thought so! No wonder why!

"Now let your aniki* tell you experience I've earned from those stuff!"

"You've experience those stuff with a guy before!?"

"…"

"…"

"Fuhahahahahahahaha! Was that supposed to be a joke!? Or did you actually done **it** with a guy before!? Fuhahahahaha!"

Er… that was supposed to mean that I've done those stuff with women, not with guys!

"There's no way in the world I will do that with a guy! Not even when I'm drunk nor by accident!"

"Fuu… pfft! That was a really good laugh. Been years since I have one."

-! Years!? …Just what is wrong with his family?

"Nee (ねえ, hey) Ise-ani*, please tell me your story. Why can I feel a dragon presence in you? How come you're so strong?"

"Fine for me. But can I put on the clothes first? It will be a **long** story"

* * *

"So Ise-ani was labored as a strayed devil because you went berserk once? That's quite unfair…"

Claim an uneasy Yusei. I've told him everything. From my birth to childhood; playing with Irina; entering Kuoh high school and reincarnated into a devil; fighting for Bucho against Riser up to battling with Khaos Brigade and becoming a strayed devil.

"That's how devil are, I guess. Clear the threat before it grows. But that should an idea exclusive to the old head devil who survived the war."

"Tell me more about the devils! Being a descendant of Deity halt me from learning other cultures!"

"Is that so? Instead can you tell me yours first?"

I've been wondering for a while now…

"Okay… So uh about my birth, 17 years ago my parents met a shrine. My father was a descendant of SusanoO-no-Mikoto and my mother was a miko of the shrine. Apparently mother was hanging her clothes; father was around and his presence brews up a wind and blew her one of her clothes away; and it stuck on a tree. Father felt sorry for her due to him being the cause of the wind. So he descends down and helps her pick it, in form of a mortal man that is. And somehow they experienced something called 'love at first sight' and then **it** and tada! She carries me within her!"

That's an unusual story. So your dad feels sorry for her and decides to help, but upon helping he fell for her. And then she became pregnant with you…

"But the happiness stops there. Few years after I was born a father was called back and consequently punished by the council of Shinto deity; compose of deity generations older than me but generations younger than the beginning god. The beginning gods did what was their job and never interfere with the younger one's affair. Mother was heartbroken upon learning about father's punishment; to the point she can't do a single thing. No one is there for me so I was called up to the heaven by my uncle. Where I was taught how descendant of each deity leans different skill and power. Of course being a hybrid is an obstacle in my path. I have less access to what other SusanoOs can do, and sometimes being a hybrid gives me too much destructive power in combat training. It's way over the chart that I accidently harm my brother mortally. With that, I was casted into 'Yomi*', to be imprison there."

…A black sheep in flocks of white sheep. Being a hybrid is hard isn't it, Akeno-san. But Yusei shares a similar story with me. Accidently harming someone and was heavily framed. Now I know what that feeling of kinship from before is.

"Ise-ani won't know how scary Yomi is. A darken land full of rotten living. In the vast land, no matter where I wonder, there will be hoards of them. I won't eat any of Yomi's food, not even a single drop of water. And I starved, being a hybrid make me starves like normal mortal. I was given no hope of surviving, only a choice of joining the living corpses or end my own life. But then a golden shone onto me! The light from the first SusanoO! SusanoO-no-Mikoto-sama!"

"Wait, WHAT!? You met your first ancestor there?!"

Now that's something every Japanese citizen would kill you for!

"Yeah, he creates a hole for me to escape before disappearing without any words. I immediately run away, passing through that hole leads me into the territory of Devil… Into this mountain, specifically this shrine. All of the stuffs were here already, including this sword."

Yusei take out his sword again, how in the world did he keep it in there?

Ame-no-Habakiri, according to the legends: it's the sword Izanagi use to kill one of his sons –the flame deity Kagatsuchi, was it? -and passed on to SusanoO. And SusanoO use that very same sword to slay Yamata-no-Orochi.

But there two more thing that concerned me right now. First:

"Yusei, just wondering. What is that mark on your face? A normal tattoo? Or does it have a special meaning?"

"Oh this? This is the 'Mark of SusanoO'. When the first SusanoO angered Ameterasu-omikami for killing her cook she gave SusanoO this mark before banishing him. And then this mark was passed down from each SusanoO to their descendant; it's only exclusive to male descendant by the way."

"I see. Then what about the cards? Did you create them?"

Secondly; those card… what are they? They have many effects in them. Ranging from levitation spell to destructive spell… I won't be surprise if they have spell for creating a rainstorm.

"Oh you mean these Grimoire? They are not exactly a Grimoire; an eastern one to be exact. I create them using one of the books' knowledge. Wanna try to create a set for yourself?"

"Nah, I'm a power type so I don't really want to get myself busy with them. Beside I'm on the run remember? And now that my shirt has floated with the river it will be a small night before they find me…"

"Sorry! But it's shorter than what you think! Because we're here already!"

Another voice enters our conversation! Who!? -! The pursuit team!? Fuck! That's way too fucking fast! Yusei and me quickly spring ourselves off the ground and ready myself for a battle!

…Wait a sec! That voice; why does it sound so familiar? And this presences? So many nostalgic one! Don't tell me…

SLASH SLASH SLASH

CRUMBLE CRUMBLE CRUMBLE

A sword slashes through the entrance of the shrine, making an even bigger one! That style of slashing!

"Hi… We've come for you Ise-kun."

Smiled the charming prince! So that voice and presence was you; Kiba!

""Ise!""

"""Ise-kun!"""

"…Ise-sempai"

Not only Kiba but everyone!? Bucho, Xenovia, Akeno-san, Irina, Rossweisse-san and Koneko-chan come through the hole!? Where's Asia and Gasper? No; now it's not the time to ask for that!

"How did you cancel out the barrier!? Only Onmyouji and a handful of miko should know how!"

Yelled Yusei. So that barrier was something really exclusive to Shinto huh?

"Ufufu. Unfortunately I am one of those handfuls miko… And it's good to see you again Ise-kun."

Smiles Akeno-san!

"It has been a while since we last saw each other Ise."

Said Xenovia. Yeah it has been a while.

"Ise-kun, you're safe!"

Cried Irina. What are you crying for?

"…Too bad you're in a really good shape. What's with that get up?"

Koneko-chan asked in monotone. This? An exact replica of Yusei's clothing.

"…"

Rossweisse-san remains quiet.

"Let's have a talk Ise…"

Bucho… I…

* * *

Even though she said she wants us to talk, it's nothing more than an awkward circle. Yusei left a little bit earlier; claiming it's my business and I should have a clear thought for it.

Everyone is staring at the floor. I don't think anyone here dares to make a noise. I decide to break the silence.

"Ho-How are you guys doing? Any problem when I'm gone?"

With all the girls around just talking make my heart starts to feel a big pressure on it. I'm feeling very uneasy… and those words; even though it's in low voice it's ringing in my head again!

KILL!

DESTROY!

RAGE!

Shut the fuck up you zombies! I need to concentrate on the matter in front right now!

I tried to be as casual as I can. The silence continues even after I asked them.

"…No problem, everything is fine. No uproar, we cover up your disappearance at school as a trip with your parent and us, and for your parents it's a trip with us only."

Rossweisse-san explained. Is that so? A two way excuse… But why is she trying to end it so quickly?

"Then, did Sairaorg-san or Sirzech-sama say anything?"

"We haven't meet Sairaorg yet, and Onii-sama is busy with dealing with the Khaos Brigade recent attack at northern Lucifaad area."

Replied Bucho, again she end it fast. What's with you all…?

"Where's Gasper and Asia?"

"Gya-kun is too afraid to face you if the time comes, and so is Asia."

So you came here prepared to face me if it's necessary huh Xenovia?

"What about the pursuit team? They haven't been bothering me for a while now, and to the fact that you can find me, they should be able to too."

"Now that's a different matter Ise-kun. First, why don't talk about 'Why did you go berserk?'?

-! Damn you Kiba! Why do have to go straight to the question I want to be asked least!?

"None of was suffering when you berserk. You don't need power for anything at that time. So why did you go berserk?"

…Fuck you…!

"Why…? Why are you all here?"

"You knew the answer don't you!? We're here to take you back!"

Claimed Bucho… So you're really here to take me back. I… I…

"I… just can't. I'm a strayed devil... And you guys, excluding Irina, are devil with future. You can't. You just can't mess with me-"

"What nonsense are you sprouting!? Even though you are a stray one you **are **my servant! As your master; I will train you from fresh to stop you from going astray!"

"That's not possib-"

"It's possible! I will try every way to stop you! Plea-"

"I SAID IT'S NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE! WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING EVER LISTEN TO ME!"

I snapped! Everyone rose up in battle stance; that's to be expected. Even though all this time… even though I tried my best. My heart, it won't cover these scars! The scar from when I was human. I know it doesn't concern you guys and I tried not to let them go against you. I tried my best to forget it and look into your good side! And yet you… you guys didn't notice it at all! All of them! Not even a single notice! Even though when you have time to rethink about it. You just thought 'What's wrong with Ise? Why won't he understand?' right!

"You guys just considered all about from one side of the story! WHY!? Why won't you guys ever fucking consider my feeling! Why am I to be blame!? Why does the entire fault go on me!? All of your crap! All of your sick play! Going round and round! Why can't you be true to me! I… I… I'm fucking sick of it! All of your selfishness! ALL OF YOU!"

I roar out all of my feeling. Even though I feel so sad, tears won't come out. Just more and more sorrow flowing out.

"I-Ise… What…"

Everyone was dumbstruck and shock. So it really is what I have thought… Damn you all!

"Ise-ani…"

Yusei... You've heard it all? Does the current me look pathetic in front of you?

"As you can see, Ise-ani is not stable to go with you. Furthermore I can't let him back to those who can't consider his feeling. Please leave."

"Wait! What do you mean!? What do you mean I don't understand you! It's you who don't understand us!"

Bucho… No, Rias… Even though I just spit on your face you won't grasp any of it! You selfish bitch!

KILL!

DESTROY!

RAGE!

Yeah… I wish! I wish I could do that now! I really wish I can throw all of it out now!

"You… Until you can truly understand me; don't ever think you ever think about meeting me again! Yusei, I'm sorry but thanks for all of your trouble. I will be sure not to make you worry."

As I try to walk out Kiba unsheathed his sword and use it to block the way.

"What now? Instead of talking properly you wanna talk with fist!?"

"Ise-kun… Why… How can you change so much during this short time?"

"How bout this explanation? You shits will never understand me anyway. So why not change to the extreme where you won't need to understand me. Satisfied? If so please let me leave."

SLASH

CLANG!

Kiba tried to slash down but Yusei interval between with his Ame-no-Habakiri.

"Are you alright Ise-ani!?"

"*sigh* Yusei, thanks. And yes I'm fine…"

I shift glance from back to Kiba. His eyes are burning with anger passionately.

"Kiba, you owed Yusei one."

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"If I had not come in between, you would have been blown to pieces by Ise-ani seconds ago."

"What!? That's not possible!"

"Look at ani's hand; it's cladded in power that turn a waterfall into wreck. Compare that to a stickman like you, it's a correct fact that you will be blow into pieces."

He's right. My hand is cladded with all of my touki. I can blow this stickman straight to kingdom come.

"Damn!"

Kiba hissed before backing off. Without needing to tell, he knew he was overpowered, both by me and Yusei.

"Rias!"

Rias jump from the call, maybe because of the hostility in my voice. But that would be really good if she's scared of me.

"Take these back!"

I thrust my hand into my chest and pull out eight piece of crimson pawn. With this out of me I'm no longer bound to her.

Much to the girls' horror; they can't even stand looking at this. All of them turn their face away. A bloody hole in my chest, blood gushing out.

I place all of them in front of her. Giving her a final glance and walk out.

"Wait, Ise-kun!"

Again!? Why won't this shit ever learn!?

"What is it, Kiba?"

"I will use force to bring you back! Even if that marks the death of me!"

"Ho, interesting. And what would you do if I accidently kill you?"

"Don't underestimate me!"

Kiba roared, follow by his footwork.

"Yusei please place some seal over the cave. I don't wanna ruin your home."

"Hai, order received and done."

CLANG! CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG!

Kiba went round me and start slashing me, but it's all useless because I can block them all. With only my left hand to be note.

"Your steps are getting boring! Earthbreak!"

I clad myself with touki, a small amount that won't destroy this mountain but enough to crack the ground!

Bang!

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE

"Kyaah!"

The girls are screaming, even though it's neither that powerful nor strong. Back to Kiba, he has lost his rhythm because of thee quake; and the ground is still shaking.

"Your widely open!"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"Dragon Impact!"

I executed my Solid Impact without Welsh Dragonic Rook armor. But this time it's vastly different than Solid Impact!

"I know what you are aiming for! You haven't change!"

Oooh, is that so Kiba? That why don't you taste it for yourself!

"Ooouuuu!"

"Rrraaaahhhh!"

Slash!

Touch!

I dodged Kiba slash and successfully land a hit on Kiba. A very destructive one too.

"Is that all you've got!? Just a simple touch!?"

"So annoying, wait and see its effect!"

BANG!

"-! Gah…"

Kiba lower himself down to his knee before puking up blood.

"What… was that…?"

"Dragon Impact, from the name you can tell it's a modified version of Solid Impact. But it's way different! Instead of making impact right away, it will form a seal on you and deal internal damage!"

Humph, been thinking about making a new move but never thought of you being a lab rat. Anyway, thanks.

"If that is all you can do then don't ever think of following me!"

"No… wait Ise-kun! Is it because we put pressure on your relationship with Bucho!?"

Hou, figured you would know. But that's not all of it.

"Maybe… or partly. That depends on how you will think about it."

"Then why won't you explain it to us!?"

"…If I only explain, there will be no passion or sympathy from you. Until you can figure all of it, then that's when I will return."

"Glory Drag Trooper!"

Light shone from Kiba. His other Sacred Gear has reached its balance breaker?

"I won't let you go! Never ever! I won't let you make Bucho and others cry!"

A numerous numbers knight emerge from the ground; wielding swords embedded with dragon slaying ability. A Balance Breaker make in case I ever go berserk again huh?

"Get him Dragon Knight!"

The Dragon Knights charge at me with their sword ready. That's all you've got? So pathetic and lame. How sad that you, the other Gremory's male, can't even reach me.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"Gigantic Dragon Shot!"

RUMBLE RUMBLE

Magic gathers around my hand and form another Gigantic Dragon Shot. The size is a lot smaller than the one I used against Yusei, nevertheless enough for the stickman Kiba.

"Turn to crisp! OOOOUUUUU!"

RUMBLE RUMBLE!

BOOM!

"WAHH!"

"KYAA!"

"Ahhh my books! And my bed! Lower the output dammit ani!"

…Zuuuu

All of Kiba's Dragon Knights are annihilated. Kiba himself was blasted against the wall. I won. It's pretty damn easy to tell from the beginning.

"Yuuto! Yuuto! Are you alright!? Yuuto!?"

"…Stop it Rias, can't you see that he has lost his consciousness."

"Ise-kun! How can you do that! He's your friend!"

"I did the minimal damage to him. If I were to add another Boost, he would have died. And don't say he's my friend when he doesn't care about my feeling! And that goes for you too Irina! In fact, it applies to all of you!"

"Ise…"

"Oh, heartbroken Xenovia? You can't be, since you only aim for my genetic material. Not my feeling."

"-! Ise-kun, that's it! You went over the line! I'll-"

"You'll what Akeno-san? You are weaker than Kiba, and can't you see how bad his state is? I don't want to hurt you **much**."

"Ise-sempai! How could you say that!?"

"And I don't mind ripping cat's tails too."

"…Ise-kun, you really went over the line, way too deep. Don't you know these girls' feeling!?"

"Oh yeah I know that. Rias is seducing me for fun. Irina and Xenovia are after my genetic material. Akeno-san is just using me as a tool to tease Rias. Koneko is using me as a sandbag. And you are a just an old boyfriend-less yandere who see me as someone not important. Any part I miss?"

"-!"

Oh my, they're shock. So surprise to have someone sees right through your feeling?

"I'm leaving, thanks for every bitter memory till now. Tell this to my parents and everyone if they ask why I have not returned: I decided to live by myself. Actually, not by myself; but I'm living with a close friend."

"Eh!? Ise-ani! That close friend me right!? RIGHT!?"

"Yeah, tag along Yusei!"

"Yatta! I get to tag along with Ise-ani! Mahou Jumon: Katatzuke*"

Everything is being suck into a single card. A spell card for packing things? All his books, shelfs and bed; into one single card.

"Follow by Mahou Jumon: Nenriki Idou*!"

A card set itself under me and Yusei who just ran out.

"Where to?"

"...Northern Lucifaad, or if it can't transport anywhere then head for anywhere you've been in Underworld."

"Sir yes sir!"

The white card shone and starts to release light particle out.

"…Good bye, brothers in arms. From now on, we are no longer someone we knew, we're enemy! An enemy that you never met, an enemy that just appear and ask for a fight. I'm your enemy that doesn't need any feeling nor symapthy; they will degenerate me. Prepare for one hell of a fight in case we meet. Prepare for bloodshed, prepare for some heartbreaker, prepare for your worst nightmare! Prepare to fight me until I'm satisfied!"

Me and Yusei are covered in white light, and the vision blacken...

* * *

Meaning

1. 魔法の呪文：空中浮揚, Mahou no jumon: Kuchuu fuyou, magic spell: levitate

2. 停止, Teishi, stop

3. 渡, Watari, Pass

4. 兄貴, aniki, big brother

5. イセー兄, Ise-ani, showing respect for Ise by making him a brother figure

6. 黄泉, Yomi, Shinto equivalent of hell

7. 魔法の呪文：片付け, Mahou Jumon: Katatzuke (Ka-ta-tzu-ke), Magic Spell: Pack up.

8. 魔法の呪文：念力移動, Mahou Jumon: Nenriki Idou, Teleportation

* * *

I did tell you it's a climax between Kiba and Issei, but it's one-sided isn't it? Also I made Issei too OOC... but that is a really important development for the story plot! Sorry if it disturb anyone's pleasure! Sorry to all IsseixRias fan! Really sorry!

Question: Was Ise pulling out his entire evil pieces possible? I find it impossible myself. And note that without evil piece I can't make Ise transform.

One more to be note, Yomi is above Underworld, and Cocytus is below Underworld.

I will take some break and continue with my lemon, so until the lemon is done there won't be any updates. Sorry and thanks! Read and Review!

* * *

**Prelude: Reverse Life 1**

The Ise-kun we know is long gone.

[Currently we are reporting from Nothern Lucifaad!]

BANG!

The one in Ise-kun right now is someone hostile... To everyone

"Tell me Yuuto. What have we not understand Ise?"

CRASH!

[Ah! There they are! The two mysterious warrior who suddely show up! Oh my, one of them are covered in blood!]

One of them unleash a giant hail of magic bullet onto the Khaos Brigade, whilst the other plow them away by brewing up storm.

[Kyaaaahhh! What are you doing to the camera!?]

**[We are Team Satisfaction. We fight to satisfy ourselves and for nothing more.]**


	6. Reverse Life 1

Hi, I know I said I will finish the lemon first but I'm going to Singapore on 10th of August. So I will try my best to upload next chapter before the August 10 arrive.

* * *

**Reverse Life 1: Lost**

It's the noon of July 31st. A day has passed since Ise-kun declaration of war. I –Kiba Yuuto- woke up after being treated by Grayfia-san. Now I'm standing in the middle of Gremory estate. Looking at the victims of Ise-kun.

Currently the higher up are busy with Khaos Brigade's attack at Northern Lucifaad. The one who knew about Ise-kun are in small number; Gremory head and his wife, Sirzech-sama and Grayfia san finally Rias Gremory's 'family'. The other still think of him as a normal stray devil.

When I woke up, only Rossweisse-san was by my side. She said that the other were either too depressed and/or shock. And that's true. Everyone apart from Rossweisse-san is really in that state.

Bucho is very shock and depressed. From Rossweisse-san word, she cried all night. And now she's just sitting on a sofa; gazing aimlessly at Ise-kun's pawn evil pieces. She suffers many waves of shock and depressions. First she was depressed with Ise-kun stiffness about their relationship. Follow by shock when Ise-kun went berserk. And another wave of both when Ise-kun yelled at her yesterday. Her state is really pitiable.

Akeno-san's no different. She just sat on the bed, aiming her eye into the space. She too, suffers greatly. She loves Ise-kun with all her heart; just like other girls here do. But Ise-kun comments on her feeling toward him as a 'tool for teasing Rias'. That really must have shatters her heart. Her feeling was rejected and scraped by the one she love.

Asia-san has not been out of her room ever since we told her the story. But I can still hear some sobbing even now. Another big victim. Though Asia-san wasn't there during Ise-kun declaration. But Ise-kun words from declaration must have made some impact from her. The part where he said "I need no feeling or sympathy from you" must have struck hard on her.

Xenovia wasn't seen anywhere. But from what Rossweisse-san said: she asks Azazel-sensei to make a very strong artificial dimension for her to thrash Durandal power around. Because she was raised in the church, her method of showing her feeling was a bit out of ordinary. Nevertheless she still loves Ise-kun. But for Ise-kun to say that she only wants his genetic material really must have dealth a blow to her.

Irina-san has returned to normal, or partially. Her eyes were red from crying. Irina-san tries her best to be cheerful, but she often fails and resume back into daydreaming. She knew Ise-kun ever since they were young, and she loves him starting from back then. Her current status as an angel has stopped her from advancing further. All this time she has to endure the pain of not being able to love the one she loved, and now her love one has say something horrible to her…

Koneko-chan is a bit off. She acts normal, but sometimes she accidently use her force without restriction e.g. she smash a cup onto the table with full force accidently; breaking them both. I don't really know how deep her feeling is. But from the current Koneko-chan action; her feeling must have been on the same level as every girls.

Gasper-kun is still in his room, like Asia-san, crying all the time. He has lost his idol, spiritual support, teacher, friend, mentor and most of all; his beloved sempai. Ise-kun was the one who pull Gasper-kun out of his box, he help Gasper-kun in any way he can. Always giving advices when Gasper-kun is down or in trouble. And now that person is gone. How much of Gasper-kun will be torn.

Rossweisse-san is still Rossweisse-san. She is still calm, serious and compose. She's new, so she doesn't have much feeling for him.

… I really don't know what to do now. Ise-kun was everyone and my center and our spiritual support. The Ise-kun we know is long gone. The one in Ise-kun right now is someone hostile...to everyone. It really makes a great impact on all of us. An even bigger impact on the girls' side. He assaults their feeling, and then disappears right in front of them.

…Thinking now won't help. I need to think of a statergy to beat him. And I need more power

I walk limply away from Rossweisse-san toward the TV. I hope there is some lead about Ise-kun the news.

Beep!

[HAHAHAHA! Bureil, that was fu-]

Beep!

[Hi, this is Deraphil of DN news. Sorry to interrupts others news and program, but we have emergency report from Northern Lucifaad!]

Northern Lucifaad? That where Ise-kun was heading for!

[As we have reported before, there was initial attack in this area by Khaos Brigade. But now another group has arrived!]

Another group! It must be Ise-kun's group!

"Rossweisse-san, I think I have found some lead on Ise-kun!"

The instant I shout that. Everyone's eyes in the room return to normal. Everyone sprang from their seat and rush toward me! Gasper-kun and Asia-san also hurry out from their room! Xenovia appears through a magic circle in front of the door.

Everyone position themselves on the sofa or on the floor as soon as they reach here. All of them are eager to listen to news. I'm glad they have their will back.

[This is Arial reporting directly from frontline! We were supposed to be reporting for the military strength at Northern Lucifaad but as soon as we arrive here there were already sound of battles!]

-! The cameraman zooms into the centre of the battle; and in there we saw two men fighting against bigger force!

One of them unleashes a giant hail of magic bullets onto the Khaos Brigade, whilst the other plows them away by slashing his sword and brewing up storm.

Those red magic bullets must have been Dragon Shot! And that blue sword belongs to the other man called Yusei!

[The two men show ups before we have arrived, and currently they are still fighting against the Khaos Brigade! And what more, they fought them greatly even though they were outnumbered!]

That's normal, Ise-kun power exceed a whole squad of high-ranked infantry. No, a whole regiment. That's why defeating numbers of small fry is like a play for him. And for that guy too.

[Whoa, zoom in! Look at the guy with brown hair! He's forming another giant red magic bullet! Let's go closer!]

The reporter and cameraman walk hurriedly closer into the battle field. Is it alright for them to go there that close? I mean, if they were hit then the whole report will end!

[Okay. Everyone, now we are closer to the battlefield! We will zoom in to see their face!]

No! If you annouce it out loud the two of them will notice!

And just like I thought, they really did noticed. Ise-kun quickly release another hail of Dragon Shot into the sky before turning into many small Dragon Shot. One of them head straight for the camera!

[BOOM!]

[Kyaaaahhh! What are you doing to the camera!?]

…The image was cut! Dammit, our only lead to him!

[…Ah, sorry screaming. We are still able to report but without any visual. That brown hair boy completely destroys our only camera. Please think of this as a radio report. Sorry for inconvenience. As for now, the Khaos Brigade members are quickly wiped out. The brown hair boy release another big red magic shot right through their force. And the black hair boy is hacking through the surviving force. Oh for goodness sake, they almost annihilate the entire Khaos Brigade force!]

-! That can't be true! Sirzech-sama said that the force at Northern Lucifaad had at least 500 members consist of Sacred Gear users, fallen angels, devil and other races! They easily annihilate all of them in such short time… That's just impossible.

[AHHH! The last one is down! All of Khaos Brigade members are down! The last one was just shot by the red magic bullet!]

And the last was down. Just like that. Completely annihilated. I turn around to look the girls' faces. Bucho, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and Rossweisse-san showed a worry and shock expression. Asia-san, Gasper, Irina-san and Xenovia seems concern for Ise-kun only.

I can tell that the first four has regained some sense concerning the underworld. The latter four only care about Ise-kun.

[Let's go ask them some question!]

The footstep became audible. Are they rushing?

[THUMP!]

[KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!]

[What the hell! What are you doing to our reporter!? GUH!?]

-! Something's happening there! Don't tell me Ise-kun is finishing them off!

[Sorry about the blindfold, but we can't let you see our face. So ask you question like this.]

This voice! It's Ise-kun! Definitely him! So the footstep sound was Ise-kun's rushing to blindfold them.

[…This is Deraphil from DN news. Sorry for screaming again. Now we are asking question directly with the two warriors!]

This is it! Please ask them good!

[Who are you? Why were you fighting the Khaos Brigade? That's our most important question here.]

**[We are Team Satisfaction. We fight to satisfy ourselves and for nothing more.]**

…Such a heavy answer. But what was that? 'Fight to satisfy ourselves'? You are not fighting for justice!?

[Sorry? You fight to satisfy yourselves? You're not fighting for Justice?]

[Well, you heard what we said. Anything else? We'll leave soon; we don't want the soldier to see our face either.]

This voice belongs to the guy called Yusei. So they will leave if the soldier were to surround them? I can't stay here! I need to go there to stop them!

As I try to leave Rossweisse-san stops me.

"Not yet Kiba-kun. Let's we have to wait until they finish everything."

"But if we wait, they'll leave! We won't have any more lucky chances like this!"

"I know, but… You think you can reach there in time? Grayfia-san is with Sirzech-sama right now. And no one here apart from her has been to every city of Underworld, so no one can transport you there. Sorry, but we really have to admit our defeat this time."

I know Rossweisse-san. But I… I can't let them go just when they are just in front of us!

"Please. Just sit down and continue watching."

I grunted at my defeat. I really have to sit down and continue watching.

[Just wondering, but why aren't you allying yourself with other faction? If you do that you'll get both money and fame!]

[You're slow…ah dammit, why didn't you get it from the beginning. I said we fight to satisfy ourselves. That includes fighting every side. And I know your next question: yes, we are making enemies with everyone. Angels, devil, fallen or anyone.]

-! Now that's outrageous! You are making the whole world your enemy by announcing that! Just what are you planning Ise-kun!?

[Also, we will take jobs as mercenary. Just come to the cave located at the north of Mt. Ise of Gremory area. Leave a request there, since we will always be traveling.]

-!? Are you trying to bring us doom!? You putting it as 'Gremory are helping terrorists'!

[Oh, don't worry. Gremory just has nothing to with this. They are clean and pure. We just happen to arrive there. From human world that is.]

…What is your plan? I really don't get you Ise-kun. And thank you Yusei, you really help us there.

[Fuck the mercenary part. The Gremory won't be so happy; I believe they are watching this too. One last question and we will head off. The military are forming there line. We don't wanna mess with devils today.]

[In that case, umm... Are you here to help us? Or destroy us?]

[…Pfft! What a silly question! Nether of them. Anti-Hero don't side with anyone. After all, we will be fighting both hero and villain. *chuckle* Well then miss reporter. Get the transport magic ready, the soldier are coming here.]

[Mahou Jumon: Nenriki Idou.]

[Fuuum...]

The sound of the transport magic setting under their feet. Where are they heading to now?

[Rias Gremory. Sairaorg Bael. I hope the match between you two will be interesting. I want to see Sekiryuutei power once more.]

He's shifting his existence as Hyodou Issei away. He doesn't want anyone to recognize him at all?

[…And that is all of our emergency report. Thank you for watching and listening.]

…

The news end and return to the normal news channel.

"Ise…"

Bucho, no. Not only her but everyone eyes' have their life returned.

* * *

"Currently, there are reports of attack against Khaos Brigade at various places. One is at Kuoh city area, others included alliance stronghold. All reports stated that the attacks were all done by two young men, cladded in cloak; one of them use red magic bullets and his fist while the other use a sword and set of cards."

Reports Grayfia-san. So they went to attack the Khaos Brigade all day. And I thought they were going to attack other faction too. Thank you, Ise-kun.

"However, there are still other various thing need to be concern. Such as: how can they travel that fast in one day? Or what are their true agenda?"

I see, so everyone still doesn't trust them, well Ise-kun shook the whole world with his word. That's must have been a joke.

"For the next topic, it's about Ise-sama declaration against you and his evil piece. Rias-sama, you might have to look for a new pawns-"

"Not in thousand years!"

"…I'm sorry for intruding into your personal business. But for now, let me keep these pawns. I will put them in your room afterward."

"Yes… please do so."

And our meeting ends.

* * *

We are back in living room of Gremory estate. Everyone except for Gasper-kun and Asia-san are here. Bucho told them not to come since this will be too much for them… For all of the girls here actually.

"…As we know, Ise and his friend has form a team call 'Team Satisfaction'. And they made a declaration that they are enemy to every force in this world. But judging from their action today, they don't seem to be a threat to Devil forces at all."

"I think so too. If he can, he would have destroyed the whole force there and then."

So Bucho and Akeno-san have same idea as me. That's relieving. Those two really have their life back in them.

"That would be same for us, right Irina?"

"Yes yes yes! I have the very same idea!"

Good, those two too! We're almost back to the way we were before!

"…Still…"

"So there are still me and Toujou-san who doesn't have same idea as everyone."

"Why is that so? You two."

"…Bucho, during the travel. I felt Ise-sempai's ki. It was shaking very violently, yet happily. As if he was enjoying the battle. And when he starts raging, it was like its foundation has changed completely. The gentle and calm foundation has completely changes into... into a foundation full of hatred and hate. I can't fully trust him yet."

"And for me, the reason is the way he fought today. Normally, he would always summon his armor in a fight. And that style of fighting is not like what we saw today. He changes from power-type into technique-type. Instead of fist fight he chose to annihilate them with destructive magic. Not to mention he changed his straight Dragon Shot into small homing version of it."

…So that's why. Koneko-chan can trust Ise-kun because she can sense change in his life force. Whilst Rossweisse-san thinks that his change of battle style means that he has changed completely. I see, so there still these factors to be counted.

"One more things Rias-san. Ise-kun he said that he is expecting a fight between you and Sairaorg. Furthermore, he says want to see Sekiryuutei's power. Isn't he shifting his existence as Hyodou Issei away? I mean, he act like he's not Hyodou Issei, but as if he is someone else."

…The silence enters. Rossweisse-san, you shouldn't have said that. I also realize that, but if I said it out the girl will be gloomy again…

"…Tell me Yuuto. What have we not understand Ise?"

…?

"How am I supposed to know, Bucho?"

"I heard you ask him that when you two were fighting. What did he answer?"

Oh… About that...

"I'm not sure myself. When I ask is it because we put pressure on the relationship between Bucho and him; he replied with 'Maybe… or partly. That depends on how you will think about it.'."

"Maybe or partly? Depends on how we think?"

"So he meant that it can both be the reason and is not the correct reason… What do you other think? I personally have no answer."

"I don't really know what to answer. Sorry Akeno-san."

"That would be same for me."

"Me too…"

"…"

"…"

"Why aren't you two answering, Koneko? Rossweisse? The other has answered already."

"…I... Sorry. I can't think of anything either."

"I… also don't really know."

So nobody really knows… What are we suppose to do? We can't see Ise-kun if we don't know the reason. Ise-kun won't accept us even if we can find and defeat him. I… I can't myself a friend of his anymore...

* * *

**Short life: That was fun**

"FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was way too funny! Holy shit! Look at her face! Her face was so freaking pale! And she was shaking like she was going to piss there! FUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Damn, I laugh too much. My stomach is about to burst!

Just to let you know. We are in a café right now; called Tonky Honk café. A plain café in Rosier's –an old city in the old Maou rein, now a town- slump that opens from 8 am to 2 am. Inside contains a counter, few table sets, a snooker board and a wine storage. Both of us are waiting for our meal patiently while laughing our ass off at the counter.

"Oof… But for the dead God's sake! The fight was like a child play! I thought fighting with such a big organization would be more entertaining!"

"Heh, that's because they are brainwashed small fries. Just wait until we gain more fame!"

"Oh yeah! Which faction would Ise-ani like set tomorrow's target. We can't be celebrating on our first small victory."

"How about the devil's side? We are the Anti-Hero after all."

"Sound nice. I wonder if the Maou Asmodeus was training his army properly. Or it would turn into a bloodbath festival!"

""FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!""

"Oi oi oi! Keep it down you two! My café is a public place not personal!"

"Ku... oof, sorry Paul-san. But there are no other customers here! You should be thankful of us instead! Your shop would have been close yesterday if we didn't enter this place!"

"Cheh! You shitty brat sure know how to painfully stab an old man. And here is your ordered meal!"

A guy enters the counter holding two plates in his hand. An orange hair middle age guy with blue bandana tied just barely to cover his messy hair. He is a bit taller than me, has a normal body build. The most interesting about him is the thick black sunglasses. It's as black as Azazel's wing. Note, he's a fallen angel.

"Say Paul-san."

"What is it Yusei-kun?"

"Why did you choose this location as a place to set a shop? You can open it in somewhere better!"

"Because it's cheap."

"How much tabs have you been holding?"

"Shitty brat doesn't have to mess with adult problem."

"Hey, why treat me badly when you treat Yusei so nicely!? You are bias!"

"Well, think of how much trouble you caused me yesterday! You hit the moneyman just because he's in your way! And your fucking slap sent him flying into my wine storage! If it wasn't for Yusei-kun all of my precious wine will be gone!"

This shitty geezer… Worries his wine over his life! I really wanna kill you here!

"Hahaha… Sorry Ise-ani."

"Brush it away. I'm starving."

I dug my fork into the grilled pork and put it in my mouth. I wonder why won't anybody come here when the food is good? And he even have room for you rent to with low fee. It really that sound like an inn.

"…Aren't you guys worried about being hunt?"

""Huh?""

"You guys attack Khaos Brigade today. And tomorrow you will be fighting the devil's military. And God know where you will strike next?"

"God's dead, don't you know? Anyway, are you worried that your shop will be destroyed? We will find somewhere else if you're worried"

"I know God's dead, and fuck this shop. I can open it again. I'm more worried about you kids."

"Paul-san…"

"I don't have children, and my wife died in the war. I don't really have anything left. I don't want you to waste your life like that."

"Young ones still have many things in this world. Unlike me."

"Don't worry Paul-san. Me and Ise-ani are not wasting our life."

"In that case enjoy your meal."

"Paul-san?"

"Something wrong, shitty brat?"

"Humph… Are they any board in this city?"

"Why are you asking? There's one in the town square."

I turn to Yusei; he has the same idea as me. Good, real good.

"We will post some paper there. Something good."

"…? I don't get it, but if you wanna use the printer to print some paper feel free to use the one over there."

And he went into the kitchen again.

"Midnight will be when. 250 copies would do."

"Yes sir. We will get some fast money soon."

That night we spend time printing our paper and waiting for the clock to strike.

And when the clock struck midnight, we quickly ran out from the shop. We run toward the town square, using a well drawn map from Paul-san. As soon as we arrive we spot the board, lonely standing in the middle of the square. Not exactly a board, more like a blank cube sitting there, waiting for someone to put something on it.

We split in two and post roughly 50-80 on each side of the board. We confirm each other and went back to the inn.

* * *

It's in the morning and both me and Yusei are at the square; mixing ourselves with the giant crowd who came to look at our post.

"Ossan. What's wrong? Why are there so many people here?"

I asked innocently. This old man here is somewhat disbelief or shock. He hand me one of our post. Which I innocently read it.

"**Satisfaction Mercenary**

We are Team Satisfaction, the one and only. We are looking for jobs as mercenary or any jobs worth our time.

If you're interest in hiring us: post your request on the board. We will come round to check it at random time and day. Play fair, don't rip out others request.

Post requirement: Details, meeting place, rewards.

Thank you"

* * *

**Prelude Life 5: The burning guy**

Fires are burning through the entire city.

"You bastard! You double cross us!"

His hand shines in red light.

"All is fair in love and war…"

"Run now... You can't die... here"

**'Burn to ashes, you scum'**

* * *

Did you enjoy it? I know it's not really enjoyable; perhaps fucking boring. I can't put myself into Kiba fully yet. Sorry. Read and Review!


	7. Life 5

I won't write anything during vacation. I hope this will amend it during the time I stop writing. Enjoy!

To those who saw this updated, I accidently deleted life 5 so I repost it.

* * *

**Life 5: The burning crow**

We're back at the café, helping Paul-san preparing his stuff. Since we leave the café early yesterday to fight Khaos Brigade we didn't know Paul-san have morning customer. Not really surprise since his food taste really great. How come someone like him fell anyway!?

The city is running wild. Many people are crowding there, trying their best to find some space to post their job. No official came. Well, they came but took it as a prank. They came a bit earlier and ask Paul-san if they saw anyone unusual came by. And you know the answer. But it's different from what you think.

'The hell!? You believe in such crap!? PFFFTTT! YOU OFFICIALS ARE SO FUCKING LAME! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

And they were fluster to death. What a guy. He could have driven that moneyman of by himself…

"Oi, shitty brat! Don't slice the meat like a wild slash! You'll ruin the taste!"

"Ah sorry! Damn, you're such a pro at cooking. So professional that mistake is not available."

"Of course, foods are something we need to survive. And to make us survive longer, its taste has to be perfect! Here, instead of slicing like barbarian. You have to slowly slice them from corner to corner. Or for beginner, try to cut them in any direction but retain the size at 1 cm."

I was dumbfounded. This fallen angel sure knows how to cook. How can a cooking perfectionist like him fell?

"Paul-san, just wondering. How did you fell?"

"Heh, that's the reason I fell! I was allured by food. Something angels cannot feel."

"Say whaaaatttt!? Paul-san fell because you want to taste food!?"

Yusei jump in from outside. So he heard it too.

"Alrighty, it is still half an hour away from opening time. Wanna listen to my story?"

""SURE!""

"Take a seat outside. Thanks you two the preparation is almost done. I'll do the rest myself. Take some rest since you'll be fighting something big today."

What a father-like figure. Always looking out ahead. We did as we was told and wait outside.

Ten minutes later he emerges out from the kitchen with bowls of soup in his hand. …Smell really tasty.

"Wang Paul special menu, Glitter soup. Eat that while I tell the story. Don't worry; you don't need to tell me yours in return."

He places it in front of us both. Heck, it really does have some glitters! I dip my spoon into the soup. Slowly, I raise it to my mouth. As I suck it in. A very pleasurable taste passed through every cells of my tongue.

Before I realize it tears are already flowing out off my eyes. Why… why am I crying? Yusei too.

"Hou, that's right. That's the reaction I wanted. You guys really are goodhearted."

What are you talking about? I quickly wipe my tears away and gulp down the rest of the bowl.

Ah… That was, how should I say? Heavenly? No, it's even higher!

"What was that…? It felt like… Ugh, it's… Argh! I can't define it into words!"

"That's right Yusei-kun. That's it. Just what I want from both of you."

"Paul-san, what does that suppose to mean?"

"That soup is the reason why I fell."

-!?

"That soup recipe was created by a devil. A kindhearted devil who travels the world to help the poor. I was supposed to eliminate him. But upon arriving, the face of children and everyone around him stop me. Judging from the look of their village, they were raided by bandits. And he was giving them free food, for nothing in return. I was dumbfounded. As an angel we were suppose to help humans, but thanks to God we were busy with war. I mean look at him! He's a devil! Yet, he's doing what we were supposed to do! Upon returning to heaven, I was deem fallen by the higher up."

Paul-san told us his story kindly. No regrets, just honor.

"The food he gave was this soup, isn't it?"

"Well, considered the limited resource and technology at time, that's the best he can."

"Tell me more! I'm interested!"

"Man, Yusei-kun is really innocent. Unlike someone. So as a fallen, I descend down to him. We join our force to help the poor. I would learn how to cook things from him. As time passes we learn many more ways of cooking. Different time, different place and different people effect how they eat. Islam doesn't eat pork, vegetarian food and many other things! However, time doesn't change some people. God and Maous are still at war. Eventually, he passes away because his time is up. So I went into the Fallen angel force. Not as a fighter, but a healer. I cook them food, I treat the wounded. Eventually, I would have my wife. And she would later die during one of our big battle. And the end."

…That really is one hell of a story. But you're like Ddraig! Just bragging on and on! That has nothing to do with the topic you started at all!

"But what's with this soup? I cried just by sipping it."

"The glitter soup is a food that will make the eater show out his persona. Though the reaction varies, most of them are identical. Crying up to smiling shows that you are someone kindhearted. Throwing up or spitting out shows that you're evil."

"Is that so? Wow, that devil is amazing!"

"The first time I ate this soup, I too, cried. And he lends me his hand. Saying that 'Our races are different. But that has nothing to do with your personality. You maybe a fallen, you did not fall for a sin. You fell because you are a black sheep among yourself. Because you are kind, that's why you fell. I too, was a black sheep. That's why; black sheep have to stick together. Not for revenge but for better solution!' Isn't that touching! "

…Paul-san turns towards us again. Uuuhh, my tears won't stop… It just won't!

"Now now, stop crying, shouldn't you get ready for your attack?"

Paul-san pats our head gently. I-I… Ugh… I need to stop crying and act tough!

"There you go, Issei. Yusei-kun, your aniki has stopped. You should too."

Today… We've earn a father.

* * *

It's 8:06 am. Paul-san is in the kitchen. He said he needs to cook some special set for his regular customer. So I have to station at the counter in case he wants some beverage, and Yusei is the waiter.

Cling cling

The bell on the door shook. Is this person Paul-san's regular customer?

A tall guy with spiky short cherry blonde hair enters. His eyes are purple. He has rings on all of his hand finger. From his right pinky to right thumb are: ring with white wings, pink rose, silver cross, pearl and a red heart. From his left pinky to thumb are: eyeball, crescent, 666 encrusted ring, skull shaped and a ring with black wings .And shit… He's wearing the 60's high school gangster outfit! Please hold it my mouth. I don't want Paul-san to lose his customer.

"Well come. Please suit yourself."

Instead of sitting where Yusei gives him, he walks straight for this counter! Does he have problem with me?

"Give me six Jack Daniels. All of them on L size cup."

-! HIIEEEHH!? Six Jack Daniels!? Isn't that way too strong! And all on L size cup!? Who is this drunky!?

"R-r-r-right away. Wait a second."

I quickly take out 6 L size cups from the cupboard over my head. I reach out my hand for the biggest Jack Daniels bottle I can find and pour them into the six cups.

Holy shit… How are you going to gulp all of that? It is damn way freaking fucking too strong for a high school boy like you!

He took the cup off the table, and without hesitation he pours of them down his throat!

I turn to Yusei to confirm that I'm not dreaming. And it's not a dream! His neck is so scary.

"Fuaahhh… Not good. It's too weak. Hey you, where's Paul-san?"

"Hai! He's in kitchen! He said he's preparing you special set of meal!"

Waahh… I'm scared!

"Not anymore! And welcome Ensei!"

Paul-san comes out from the kitchen with a big barrel of… of Sake!? So you were brewing sake in the kitchen!? That's this guy special!?

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! So you're finally here, man you're fast like always!"

Wha!? Paul-san is so fucking friendly with him! He's even slapping that guy's back!

"Uh, Paul-san. In that case; can me and aniki go now? I think it is ti-"

"SHOO! Scram you kiddies! Go on and do whatever you want! Don't come back till 6 p.m.!"

Arrhh! So you are finish with us once you have your drinking buddy! What a drunky!

We immediately took off Paul-san accessories and grab our cloak hanging on the hanger. After cloaking ourselves we ran for our live.

"Damn that shitty geezer! I've got no moods left to fight the devils because of him!"

I bang my fist against the wall. Both us really have. Thanks to Paul-san. So freaking unpredictable.

"Nee, how about checking the board? If you don't wanna walk I can dash there and grab one random post."

"Please do so."

Fuu… Damn, I wish we have some more members. I want a power/technique Pyro-master, a power type Electro-master, technique/support Magician and a Cleric. If we do that, we can have me, Yusei and two other guys fighting at the frontline. The Magician will be supporting by using his/her magic to either boost us or slow down the enemy. And the Cleric will heal the injured one with her magic or Sacred Gear.

If I can, I want to have at least 10 members. Counting the one I said is already 6. 4 more… Hmm, we have 3 Paladin, 1 Black Mage, 1 White Mage and a Cleric. So I would need a Monk to protect the Cleric. A close up warrior like Gladiator won't be bad. A Rogue wouldn't be bad, but he /she need someone to cover in his health… That would be a Gunner or Ranger. For the final member, he/she would be a Rune/Mystic Knight.

Let's see again. We have 5 power/technique hybrid types: 3 Paladin (Me, Yusei and Pyro-master), a Rune/Mystic Knight and a Rogue.

2 pure power types: a close quarter Gladiator and mid range Black Mage (Electro Master).

3 support: Monk, Cleric and Gunner/Ranger.

That's it! That would be real good! If Team Satisfaction can be like that we can dominate the whole world!

"Ise-ani! I'm back!"

My train of thought stopped upon Yusei returning. In hand is a small red well decorated poster. What kind of job will this be?

"Read it! This is a good one!"

He hands me the paper. The paper's quality is high.

_To Team Satisfaction _

_My name is not needed for now._

_Your mission is to escort me. Meet me at Tonky Honk café. The fee is 2000 Devil dollar._

_I will be waiting for you, until the day you come._

An escort mission? Who would he/she be? How come he knows Tonky Honk café? Thinking won't help.

"Let's go Ise-ani! We're lucky to have whoever this guy is as our first client!"

"Yosh, let's head back!"

* * *

Cling cling

"Huh? You guys are back already? Thought I told you not to come back til 6 p.m., didn't I"

"Don't mind us, we're waiting our client. Continue with your business."

"Client…? Ah! You mean this guy!"

-! He's here!? Where is he? I can't see anyone. Is he testing us by hiding?

"I don't see him Paul-san."

"Haaahh? He's here! In front of me!"

In front? Isn't that your drunky customer!?

"Wait a min Paul-san. You mean he's hiding in front of you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you two!? When I said in front me I mean it! Who is in front of me apart from this guy drinking here!?"

HIIIEEEEHHH!? We are supposed to be this drunky escort!?

"Yo, Team Satisfaction. My name is Ensei Rahael. I'm your client today. Take care of me."

…My skyrocketing emotion explodes. The debris of it fell onto a nuclear reactor. The reactor explodes, causing the area nearby to become a wasteland. The wasteland, however, contains several other nuclear reactors. Causing chain explosions. The chain explosions cause earth to become unlivable. That's the state of my mind right now…

"Well then Pau-san. I'll be sure to come back for our drinking contest."

Don't look at me like that. I'm at my lowest point right now. Don't look at me with cheerful eyes. Please Mr. drunky, I beg of you.

"Follow me. I have something you need to see."

"Yusei… mind carrying me? I lost all my strength."

"Sure… I guess I lost half of my spirit."

Uuuu… Team Satisfaction has lost their spirit. Which equals to their first lost.

We staggered out from the café, turning left and right through several small road.

Finally, we arrive at a slum. Unlike normal slum, this place is full of kids and injured. What is this place? Why are there so many?

"Can you see these people? They are either victims of Khaos Brigade that the good-for-nothing government put here. However, only a few here are Khaos Brigade's victim. Most people here are victims of the Goverment..."

…His eyes are showing a passionate anger. Does he hates the government?

"Now let's continue with our objective. Follow me up to the roof. I will tell you the plan layout."

He finishes and sprouts out… 6 fallen angel wings!? Holy shit! We just got a fallen for our client!

"Yusei, let's hurry up there!"

"Hai! Let's go!"

Yusei quickly levitate up to follow Ensei. As we reach the top, that guy hand us a blank paper.

"Let's not waste time. The rough plan is: we will attack the government; teach them some lesson and force them to take care of these people."

"Instead of escort, isn't this asking us to fight with you?"

"It is… First, we head to Lilith. The parliament should be at the east of the city."

The blank paper turns into a map of Lilith, if it really is. The map slide sideway and turn into a picture of one big building.

"This is the parliament building. We need either one of you two with a decoy to do some distraction in order to make them believe that Team Satisfaction is attacking them."

The map shows two red dots representing a us attacking the parliament from the south.

"They will be attacking from the south; the most defended side. With you attacking all od their forces will be here. Leaving the figure heads alone."

Many green dots show up, representing the defense force. In the building there are few blue dots left. An easy plan.

"Then distraction will be me, I can create replica of myself or anyone as long as that person agree. I will have to fight them full force to make them believe we're here right?"

"Settles. Me and brown hair will be heading inside."

…Somehow… these guys forgot two, no, three factors.

"Don't think this will be easy. There are things we need to be aware of."

The two look at me worriedly. So they really don't know.

"Though Maou have different place to discuss, they can come here very quickly. Second, if they arrive, none us can fight any Maou. Third, we have one more hidden boss to overcome: Azazel, the fallen governor. He could be there too. I heard he has some business there before I came here. A long business."

"Hmm, you have many resources. That's quite surprising. However, you are looking down on me too much."

Ensei stands up. What is he going to do?

"Burn up, Salamander…"

His hands shine in red light. Then the light changes into black and white flame, on his left and right respectively.

"This is a sub-species of Sacred Gear 'Salamander', instead of creating red fire this create white holy flame and blackdemonic flame. With this, I am a power/technique hybrid Pyro-master. And forget not, I'm a fallen too. I can create holy lances out of light."

A power/technique hybrid Pyro-master!? That's just someone I want to be in Team Satisfaction! This is not a dream right!? I mean, I just thought about this earlier and it became true already!

"Wait up, you're a fallen then how can you have Sacred Gear!? Don't tell me you stole it!"

Huh? Oh yeah, other beings apart from human can't have Sacred Gear.

"Only half of me am fallen. My father was fallen, my mother was human."

"Oh… Sorry for assuming thing stuff on you."

"Doesn't matter. As long as we can finish this nothing matters.

"Ensei, I have something to talk to you. It can be after this."

"…Fine. Let's go."

A magic circle appears below our foot.

"Heh, such a coincidence. Right ani?"

"Huh? What coincidence?"

"We were planning to attack the devil military today, but we end up attacking the government."

"Fate is always sick."

* * *

We arrive on one of Lilith's skyscraper. This place sure is a capital city. Full of skyscraper and many buildings. No slums at all. Heck, this is a metropolitan. Compare that to Rosier, it's like comparing wasteland to a city. The government sure is bias.

I turn to Yusei, who is preparing the replica. Ensei is using a telescope to zoom up parliament which is like, worlds away…

"Alright! Ise-ani, please stand on this card!"

I did as I was told. As soon as I stand on the card, another me was construct from light on my left. We're almost identical, except his eye color is green and his aura is weaker than mine.

"Yo, mr. original. Nice to meet you."

-!? It can talk!? This is awesome!

"Mahou Jumon: Niju Eiyu* is a spell that creates an exact replica. He/she will be a lot weaker that the original one, but higher than half. He/she has same personality, memories and experience."

I put my hand on Yusei head and say

"I'm so proud to have you as my brother! Even though we're not related by blood, I feel like I wanna adopt you!"

Tears form in Yusei eyes. What's wrong?

"Heh heh, as a little brother I won't shame my big bro! I will show a brother that you can be proud of!"

You don't have to show, I'm already proud of you.

"Preparation done? Good, let's get going. Yusei will go with the replica to attack the south gate. While me and Issei will wait for our chance and sneak in from the north."

"Deal, let's go Rei-kun."

"Rei-kun?"

"Even though he has the original's personality, Rei himself is also an individual. So I gave him his name."

"I see… Rei! Take care of Yusei!"

"Count on me!"

The two clad their cloak and jump down from this skyscraper.

"Now let us go for the north gate."

"Uh huh. Let's go then"

* * *

**Deity's Life: Distraction**

Heh heh heh… Ise-ani said he's proud of me… I'm all fired up!

"You seem happy master."

"I am happy. This is the first time I felt this warmth gushing out from my heart."

"Is he a good brother?"

"The best one I can ask for."

"…"

"Not use to the body?"

"No… his body and experience are on legendary level. But his memory is… painful…"

"I know. That's another reason why I'm doing my best. I don't want him to feel betray anymore."

I land on one of the building's roof and head for another one. Ise-ani's feeling. I can't betray his wish and feeling. He's almost the same as me.

"We're almost there. Put on his personality, we need you to be natural."

"Yosh, let's have some fun today!"

We land on the last building in the area. From this building on is a lush green grass. In the middle is the giant parliament building. Miles away from where I'm standing.

"Show we make our entrance showy?"

"Oh yeah! Dragon Shot!"

Rei-kun charge up his magic bullet and launches it to the south gate.

BANG!

Hmm, sturdy structures. I thought the whole building would go down in one shot. But this will be more interesting!

"To devils! We Team Satisfaction have come for you today! Fuhahahahahahahaha!"

We jump off the building into the parliament area. Soldiers are mobilizing. Maybe they'll be more entertaining than the Khaos Brigade.

Many devils are surrounding me. Small numbers… Are not flashy enough?

"Boring… You small fries won't satisfy me even I were to slaughter you all. Bring out someone bigger or all of your forces. Maybe all of that together."

"You! Don't look down on us devils!"

A guy sprung out of the group and head for me. Silly fool.

"Disappear, Hikari no Shinseina Hashira"

I pull out my Ame-no-Habakiri. I then release volleys pillar into area around me, but stop it before it reaches the devil forces. The one that plunges out vanishes instantly

"I said bring out the stronger and bigger force dammit. In fact, bring out the whole military here. That would be fun right?"

"Yeah, I want some more entertainers too. You guys will be me to death."

"You bastard! Sir, let's us bring all of our forces!"

"Right, they ask for this. We'll make them regret! Call out all of our forces that are available! We have to make sure they learn their lesson!"

Fuu… They really did like what we plan. Easy piece. How is your side doing Ise-ani, I wonder.

* * *

"Yeesh, that Yusei. He over did it!"

"You are the one who fires him up. Don't moan."

Damn, Yusei gave them too much of a taunt. Now they are calling all of their force available! Man…

Right now, we are sneaking through from the north. Not really sneaking though, more like walking. Since Ensei used his fire to create illusion around us, we are just walking our way in. And for some reason, the people in here just left the door open. Giving us a big chances to go in.

"Let's go"

Without hesitation we quicken out pace. The interior of this place is plain. Blue carpet, white ceiling and nothing more.

"Where do we go next? We never know the layout of this place"

"How about opening every door? I will talk to every minister we will meet."

Scary but interesting!

We turn left and right, open every doors. But no traces. Where are they? We wander until I spot a guy walking with anxiety on his face.

"Ensei, there's a guy over there. He appears to be a high-ranking. Capture him and squeeze info out him."

"Good eye and brain. Thanks."

We sneak up to the guy. He really is a high-ranking. He wears a blue suit with his name tag on it.

_Name: Kuribal Rineen_

_Rank: Minister of Learning_

We approach him from behind before we shut his mouth with my palm and Ensei bind him with rope made of white holy flame.

"Zip it old man, you make noise we burn you to nothing. Be a good dog and obey us."

He nods, ku… He's about to piss!

"Tell me where the other minister is. In low voices, if you took this chance to scream you're dead."

I release his mouth from my grasp. He breathes heavily before talking.

"Haaah haaah. Th-they are i-in the shelter below he-here. If you want to go down take the elevator on the next turn. P-please let me go."

"Not yet. We have to prove if you're telling us the truth. Or if there are other requirement for the lift."

Busted, he gasped with fear.

We walk to the next like that man said. The lift really needs other requirement. Handprint, fingerprint and a keycard.

"Do it. I won't release this rope until you're done."

He did as he was told obediently. Good boy.

"Ensei, go first. Let me shut this dog mouth."

He nods at my statement and goes in. The man pisses in his pant.

"You said you'll let me live!"

"I said I will shut your mouth, not to kill you."

I thrust my fist right into that guy's head.

I enter the elevator. Ensei is waiting patiently inside. He presses the only button available. The elevator goes down slowly. We get to see nothing but darkness in this glass elevator.

Ping!

We reach the shelter finally. We can hear chatters behind this. As the door open we heard something like 'Kuribal is here'. Bad luck we're not.

"Stop moving! This is Team Satisfaction! We are here for some talk with the Ministry!"

I shout. So many scream and gasp, they are really shock!

"Shut the fuck up! I need to talk with all of you here!"

Ow, don't yell that loud when I'm next to you! But everyone did stop.

"For beginner! I'm not with Team Satisfaction! I have an order for you all!"

Chatters start again.

"I said shut the fuck up! Or I'll blow this guy's head off!"

Hey… aren't you over doing it Ensei? They are too scared to even move now…

"…I have only a few thing to say to you shitty government. But I wanna ask you something… What's with the propaganda you promote? 'We share equality with every race'!? Don't make me laugh! You just want to promote yourself! If that's true why is my village exterminated!? Your damn elite forces came to my village and start their killing spree! Who is it!? Who's the fucking mastermind!?"

Many 'huh?' and 'what?' came out from their mouth. But I saw one old man shaking… He must be the mastermind behind this.

"If you don't come out then I will fucking burn this shit!"

"Oi! That's enough already! He won't come out!"

I grab his hand away from that guy's head. Poor guy… He lost his consciousness.

"W-w-wh-why w-w-would o-one of us d-do t-th-that? N-no r-reason right?"

The one I assume as the mastermind stutter. He's putting himself out off this huh?

"Why? Our village has both fallen, human and devil! You fuckers won't accept that! I know all minister here are the old one that did not changes for centuries! Your mouth says that you accept but your mind won't! That's why you secretly sent your force to exterminate us!"

"…That's enough. Mr. fallen."

Azazel! So he's really here!

"You shouldn't shame us fallen like that. Can't you use more peaceful way?"

"Peaceful way? Don't make me laugh! Because you are too peaceful that's why we were exterminate! And furthermore, you're allowing your brethren to be killed? How could someone like you be a governor!?"

"*sigh* Young one these they are so hot blood. In that case, let me cool you down."

-! He's going to knock out Ensei! Fuck!

BANG!

"Ugh… Damn, such a powerful punch."

"Oi! Are you alright!?"

I block Azazel's punch with both of my hand. Azazel was aiming for Ensei's head. That wasn't just going to knock out, that would have killed him otherwise!

"Hmm, impressive. Who are you? What is your relationship with this boy? How did you know I was aiming for his head?"

"Who I am does not matter, he is my client, and my instinct just kicks in."

"…Who you are does matter, let me see your face!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Azazel tries to pull the hood off me but I drop down onto the floor and side roll away. I regain my footing, but Azazel is aiming for another blow. Do I have to keep doing side roll? No, let's take that mastermind as the hostage.

I dodged Azazel punch and kick my onto his chest, in addition I use him as a base for jumping. I headed for the mastermind. I grab by his collar and swing myself behind him.

"Now that's cheating."

"All is fair in love and war."

"We're not at wa-"

"**I'm at war with the whole world."**

Another chatters. Ensei is standing there shockingly.

"Salamander, this guy is the one you're looking for."

Loud gasps occur in the room. Ensei noticed that I was talking to him; his eyes quickly turn into anger and menace. He's heading straight here.

"Wait Salamander-kun. Now monkey-kun there, do you have any proof?"

Monkey? Hey hey, no time for joke right now.

"When Salamander tell you the story, the other only show shocks. This old guy here however cowers in fear. If you look into his eye, there is guilt lingering in there."

Azazel takes a closer look into this fool's eye.

"Are you really the culprit behind?"

"O-of course I'm not! Why would you believe them Governor!?"

"Hmm… you're lying, just like what this boy said."

"What!?" "No way" "You bastard! You double cross us!" "Don't joke Governor!" "Oh my!"

Many people are giving out their comments. Nice going Azazel, you can finally be serious for once!

"You bastard! Give me your fucking head right now!"

Ensei rushed straight for the head. He grabs this fool's head with his right hand. He's going to burn this guy with holy flame.

**'Burn to ashes, you scum'**

"Uuuaaaahhh!"

Ensei release a giant burst of flame onto this guy, which he reply with an agonized scream.

"Governor! How can you let him burn one of the old minister!?"

A woman screams. A devil…

"So you're insisting we let the culprit go away? He can bribe anyone since he's a high rank one. Don't worry, Salamander-kun face was taken by this camera already. We have his face."

Azazel smiles cheerfully. He can't let someone who attack his brethren live, but he can't attack by himself. So he let Ensei finish this culprit in his stead.

"Run now… You can't die… here."

Whispered Azazel. Can't die here? So you intended to finish me yourself? Heh, thanks.

"Salamander, don't forget to pay me. Let's go!"

"Guard!? Where are you!? Come here at once!"

That devil bitch screamed again. I bet none is left.

"If you're talking about the defense force they are unconscious, along with the military."

Crash!

Yusei slash down through the ceiling. His cloak is still on. And Rei is with him.

"Ani, let's go! The devils' military force is so fucking shitty! I can't even find some fun!"

"Oh is that so? Thank you for doing that instead of me. Judging from what you said; I would have commit suicide if I were you."

"Duh! You are **way** stronger that I did!"

"Come on boss. Hop in and we're outta here!"

I jump into the white card that was set under Yusei's feet. And Ensei jump in along with us.

"Thank you for all your cooperation. We've manage to eliminate one of the thorn in the devils' side."

* * *

We're back at Tonky Honk café. Yusei teleport us directly here.

Since we arrive here suddenly Paul-san did not prepare anything for us, so he's cooking in the kitchen right now. Ensei is still here with us, saying he has no place to return.

Paul-san emerges with three plates of steak.

"Tell me Paul-san, are you behind all of this?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you were observing us. I remember your presence, and I felt it when I and Ensei went down to the underground shelter. You must have disguise as one of the fallen in there."

"…"

"I say the same; your sake has a weak but unique smell. I can smell it when I blast down to the shelter."

Are you a dog? How can your nose be that good?

"…Just tell them the truth Paul-san. There's no need to be embarrass."

"Cheh, busted."

"Your reason?"

"I'm your HQ commander. I will be the one contacting jobs for you. I have many reliable resources in the world of adult. My jobs also include recruiting those who has same agenda as you guys."

"What's do you know about our agenda?"

"It all in your action today, Yusei-kun. You guys may try to be cold, but you haven't killed any innocent one. You just knock them cold. So what you really want is to change the world. Even if you have to become the world's enemy itself. Am I wrong?"

…

"So from now on, I will be in your care. I too, have same idea as you guys. But not as in military. We are one big family, I'm the father, and you guys are my son..."

…Paul-san…

"Leave those matters aside for now. I want to eat."

"Don't spoil the mood, dammit Ensei!"

"Right timing! These are the finest beef I have! Let's celebrate for the birth of Satisfaction HQ!"

"What? Paul-san too? Say something Ise-ani!"

"Stop whining for the mood! Today let us celebrate all night! Right!?"

""Damn Right!""

"Huh? Even Ise-ani!? Why the hell am I being left out! Damn you Ensei!"

"Oi! That's my Jack Daniels there! Don't rage dammit Yusei!"

"Graahhh, I hate being left out!"

"Heyy! Don't jump around on all four like a dog!"

"Sorry Paul-san!"

"He's an inugami in human shape for sure. His nose is even better than dogs!"

"Shut up baka-ani!"

That night, Tonky Honk café was livelier than it used to be.

* * *

**Reverse Life: No changes**

"Are telling me the truth Azazel?"

"I am, his companion beat the whole military force. Thankfully we have only two casualties, one of the defensive forces and a corrupt minister. Other than that the other are injures and unconscious."

Bucho and Azazel-sensei are arguing on Ise-kun topics. So Ise-kun wasn't lying about attacking every force.

"But from my point of view, they're not fighting to satisfy themselves."

"What do you mean?"

"He's fighting on the hero side to be simple. The fight with Khaos Brigade and today proves that."

"I don't understand sensei. How did the fight today prove that they are fighting on our side?"

I decided to join the conversation. I don't really quite get what sensei said.

"I told you that there were only two casualties. One of them is an idiot soldier. The other one was a traitor to the Alliance."

"Traitor to the Alliance?"

"He's exterminating villages around the border that has mixed race in it. He despises other race and thought devil can't live along with other race. An old fool."

"…I see it now sensei. They are on our side, but they are doing things their own way? Right?"

"Yeah… There's no way that guy can change like that. He is still the same Ise we know."

That's relieving. Thank you… I thought you will completely change. But you haven't at all! Just wait a little more!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Read and review!

Change of plan, I don't think I will have any time to write until Wednesday 22nd of August. Or maybe I won't have anytime till Saturday the 25th.


	8. Life 6

Dear reader. I'm truly sorry! I'm really sorry for the wait! I'm sorry for such a short chapter! I will try to update every two week! But I might have to divide things into part. E.g. "Ise and turtle part I" "Ise and turtle part II".

* * *

**Kire98:**just read teh chapter 7 for the 4th time, and reviewed the 2nd time, Isse's better off without gremory, but, if you're planning on returning him onto the gremory team, make him a complete different person, kind of, more badass, gore (if possible, just finished 'the darkness' game and kind of gives me gory thoughts), etc. etc.

**Me**: That's already part of the future plan. But more badass and gore? That's something to consider… Thank you for reading it so many time!

* * *

**THAT GUY 2**: GREAT MORE MORE MORE I can't wait for ise's complete party and as a side note can you please make ise's own power with help from Ddraig above GOD Level THANKS and GOODLUCK

**Me**: Ise powering up is a part of this chapter. Anyway thanks!

* * *

**Haim5321**: just a question when will ise return to is tuki training ? or he cant do that because of the destraction thos training are doing to the surounding ?

**Me**: Thank you for reminding me! I just make him train!

* * *

**Anon**: How often do you update? And please keep ise away from the gremory family i like his growing team :D

**Me**: I'll try Saturday or Sunday once in two week. But it's not a promise!

* * *

**warriorseadra**: I know, the next enemy could be someone with an evil eye capable of creating one minute illusions up to three times a day. Or a pair who fight with strings and needles. At the end, a lightning lord could show up too. Hmmmm. Maybe team satisfaction is trying to get back something from this new enemy. Just a thought, I'll await the next one.

**Me**: You remember the electromaster mentioned? That's the same guy you are talking about! And he will be with his evil eye partner!

* * *

**Azmodeus**: Waaa! Heaven is unfair! Why did Paul-san fall because of his good intentions! Waaa!

**Me**: Blame the ch_r_b. They will be the villain of the angel side in this fic (hopefully)

* * *

**DragonKnight61921**: The soup just made me hungry, but anyway GREAT chapter! Pls update soon!

**Me**: In the beginning the soup was some delicious sushi. But I decided to add Paul-san's history into the chapter and the sushi became soup!

* * *

**XBlackLotus**: Nice chapter as always and also can you please not make it like Issei is going to return to team Gremory cuz,Issei suits better in being the leader of his own team and not making it back to the team Gremory also GOOD Luck on you trip to Singapore and hoping for a new chapter after you are settled in there :D TNx for the chapter :D

**Me**: Like mention above, I won't return Ise without making him too far to grasp for gremory. Thank you for reviewing! And my trip was great!

* * *

**Randomftw42**: I love how his team is coming together and ive been meanig to ask... How often do you update?

**Me**: Once in two week sir. Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

**Firelord626**:"I can't believe you! You used Yussei Fudo against Issei! Are you out of your mind!", "Good gods above, you are insane and brilliant" , "you are a unique author, i'll give you that"

**Me**: Believe me, I'll be more insane as the stories goes on. I'll make you scream like "Oh my god is this guy out from asylum!?" Lol. And there will be more character from my favorite anime/manga/light novel. Be prepared for a mental doctor.

* * *

**Life 6: Power Up**

It's 6 in the morning; the sun has yet to rise. -I'm sitting on the roof. You ask why I'm up early: I fell off the bed. I can't get back to sleep after getting up; I decide to kill some time on the roof. Wondering stuffs to myself.

…When I was at the cave….I let rage consume me. I let it run wild so that I can scare everyone. I make myself a villain. I hurt my best friend, I insult and went against my master, I throw everyone away like trashes... And I even try to…erase them. What was the true purpose from running away? From the beginning it was only confusion with the girls. And somehow, as my brain try to find an answer, it make me remember my first love. Even though I have forgotten her, she became the trigger for this. Well… if she is the trigger, then the girls are the threat that needs to be killed. Going round and round, one-sided and never try to understand me. And when I don't get what they tried to communicate, all of the blame falls upon me.

…Come to think of it…. Those emotions…they are getting smaller somehow. I haven't heard them for a while. And Ddraig was all quiet. No use staying here. I focused my mind and let it sink deep down…

* * *

I arrive in Boosted Gear's astral plane. Somehow this place is different. Its atmosphere appears calmer and more peaceful. The chairs and tables are gone; so does the senpai. And the room, it's shimmering. I don't spot Ddraig anywhere in here either. I don't like this at all.

I tried running around but I don't end up anywhere, all I see in the path is a pure white world. I try blasting away this place with Dragon Shot. But no matter which direction I shot out, that Dragon Shot was never to be seen again. I also tried Balance Breaking, but no use. Even a normal function of Boosted Gear won't work.

Come to think of it, I haven't been Boosted Gear since I left with Yusei. Ddraig's voice wasn't heard since then too. No, I actually forget about him! Shit, I totally forgot about Ddraig existence! Is he mad at me now? Nah, he's Ddraig one of the Heavenly Dragon afterall. There's no way in hell he would be this childish.

"Oi! Ddraig! Where are you!?" I yell at the top of my lungs. I waited for an answer but all I got back was a silence. –This really is irritating.

"**I, who is about to awaken,**

**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God**

**I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"**

**I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination**

**And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory**"

-! This chant! Shit, don't tell the senpai is trying to sink me into Juggernaut!? SHIIIIITTTTTT!

…

…

Huh? No changes? I check my body; no sign of going berserk. Not even a slight negative emotion.

"Sure that is a nice chant isn't it? Instead of 'taking principle of supremacy' you guys 'stole the principle of domination' from God."

"Vali's senpai!"

Phew, at least someone is here.

"Where's the other? I don't see or sense them anywhere. Ddraig too. And why are you the only one here?"

"Instead of asking it's easier to just show you. Take my hand."

Vali's senpai reach out his hand which I gratefully took it. The plane starts to change, its scenery, the atmosphere and the emotion around the plane. The plane soon changes a crimson field full with the atmosphere of a nighttime with joy or happiness around here. Just what is this?

-AH! Ddraig! He's just down there! With the senpai too! But why is Ddraig lying still

"We'll descend now."

Vali's senpai slowly descend down onto the crimson earth. I didn't wait for us to land; I sprang out as soon as the height is safe for me to land. After safe landing I rush toward Ddraig immediately.

"Ddraig! Oi, Ddraig! Why are you so stiff!? You're not dead, are you!?"

I bang my hand onto his wing. Please wake up!

"-Hun? This voice… Partner?"

Ddraig slowly open his eye! Hell yeah!

"What's with this place? This atmosphere too? It's so sleepy…"

It really is. The nighttime atmosphere really makes me want to sleep. It's like…when you're a baby and your mother is putting the blanket on you. This feeling and warmth; it felt like that.

"Ah, this… is the 'labyrinth' of the Sacred Gear. Just as the name said, it's the deepest area within the Sacred Gear."

'Labyrinth'? That's quite a name. –However…

"Why are you here? Why aren't you at the top floor?"

"Labyrinth is a special area within Sacred Gear with beast or dragon sealed inside. It's the resting place for the being that reside in each Sacred Gear to rest."

"Rest? Rest as in a nap?"

"Partner, I'm sorry that I never explain this to you. However, I never expected this either. I, the Sekiryuutei Ddraig, am about to enter its slumber. A long slumber.

"Eh?"

Wait a second! What do you mean!?

"Partner, Sacred Gear with sealed being inside has a period where the beings have to rest. This was created by God to prevent cheating."

Fuck you God! How is it cheating!? Furthermore, how am I going to fight without Ddraig!? I have to use Sacred Gear at least twice to fight efficiently! Last time I didn't use it because I have Yusei backing me!

"Oi oi oi oi! Don't just die before me! At least train me! Even with touki I won't be able to anyone! No, using both touki and Ascalon at the same I won't survive against Kiba for a second!"

"That's why we're here Sekiryuutei of this era. Nice to meet you."

Sekiryuutei of this era? Are you talking about me? I quickly turn round.

AH! The senpai! Their faces are showing emotion! I mean, are they back to normal!?

"Hi there" "Konichiwa" "Nice to meet you" "Yo my man" "Greetings" "Aloha" "Sawasdee" "Ni hao"

Are all them are! And they are greeting me!

"What the hell happen here!?"

"Hehhehheh… During this time too; the Juggernaut curse is lifted. And thus, the past possessor is now back to normal, for some short time."

Then tell me earlier I was scared that will sink me back into Juggernaut again!? Waah, now I'm surrounded by my senpai!

"Now back to the main topic. You said you need me to fight, right? Not anymore. Welser, do it."

"Well then… Tempus Retorquendam!"

The guy name Welser shout out some weird word! Nn? When did he create a clock-like ball between his two palm?

"OOOOUUUU!"

RUMBLE RUMBLE

Wah? The clock-like ball is expanding! From a ball it expanded into a giant dome!

"What's this!? What the hell is happening here!?"

"This is my magic, Tempus Retorquendam. Basically time-distortion by its meaning. And like the name, it distort the time."

Welser smiles. Just what are you planning!?

"Yaah, Ima-no-Sekiryuutei (今-の-赤龍帝, Current Sekiryuutei). That's one of our oldest senpai, Welser. Ever since the ancient time. He has many old and ancient magic up on stock. And I'm Kenichi Masamune; a descendant of the legendary Japanese swordsmith. Yoroshiku da."

Greets a orange hair guy wearing a blue kimono. Wait, a descendant of Gorou Nyuudou Masamune?

"Ah, hai. Nice to meet you too. I am Hyodou Issei. A commoner."

"Hey wait a minute Kenichi! Don't cut the queue!"

Screams a girlish voice. Hey, am I some sort celebrity?

"Hahahaha! First come first serve!"

"Then me too, Lidia Lawson!" "Abraham Oujar!" "Guang Ming!" "Wan!" "Schmitt!" "Volgogran!" "Cynthia!" "Lizardo!"

Ara? Many of them are shouting out there name at the same time!

"Hey hey hey! Don't forget your objective! It was lucky that Ise came in; so we waste no time. But within this time-distorted dome, we need to accomplish our main objective!"

Ouch, you need not to roar that loud Ddraig. Eh, main objective?

"Partner, get ready for one hell of a fight."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"In this dome, one hour in here equal to one second out there. But there's time limit for using it; only 3 minute of the real world. And during this precious time, we need to train you!"

"T-t-train me!? You want me to battle the past senpai!?"

"For some, yes. But most of them will be teaching you. Magics from ancient time, basic movement or technique, sword style, fist fight etc. For 10,800 hour in here, or basically a year in here, you'll be going through leaning marathon with your senior and Hakuryuukou. Be prepared, we only have one healer in here; on top of that she's a fragile senjutsu user."

Hua… the senpai start snickering all of a sudden. Don't tell me you plan to bully me!?

**********" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " **" " " " Be prepared *snickered*******" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " **" " " "

**WHAT!? FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALLLLLLL!**

* * *

**Reverse Life: Training**

One month. Just one more month and it's the day where we and Sairaorg will duel. Ise-kun still haven't return. Even though it was just a few day since Ise-kun went berserk. I felt like year has passed.

Bucho, Akeno-san, Asia-san, Koneko-san, Xenovia, Gasper-kun, and Rossweisse-san. With renewed hope; we are training through a plan created by Azazel-sensei. Each of us are going through different route. Bucho, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan are training their inherited power. Asia-san, Gasper-kun and me are training how to use our Sacred Gear more efficiently. Rossweisse-san and Xenovia are training their distinct weapon.

Bucho went to train her 'Power of destruction' with her mother. She aim to become a technique type. I heard that she just archive how to crystalize it into a ball. Even though it was only a few day. She must have been all fired up after hearing Azazel-sensei's story.

Akeno-san went to see her father about how to increase the output of holy power and how to create a technique out of it. Though nothing has been heard. I can say that after one month she will be a completely different Akeno-san.

Koneko-chan went on a journey with one of the fallen angel to find the Nekoshou village. Azazel-sensei said Koneko-chan should go to visit a senjutsu master. She should be able to use her power more efficiently.

Asia-san went to Grigori institute to learn more about 'Twilight Healing' and to learn some fighting spell. She doesn't seem to do well, but I know that she will be fine, no she will do better than they expected.

Gasper-kun too, went to the Grigori institute. Azazel-sensei has created a program to train Gasper-kun from the scratch. Soon Gasper-kun can be fighter that doesn't need to hide behind anyone's back.

Xenovia went with Irina-san to Heaven. Xenovia wants to learn more about holy power. She also went to learn how to use the six other Excalibur and how to double wield sword.

Rossweisse-san went to a valkyrie senpai back in valhalla. She said that if Ise-kun will use those spread Dragon Shot she needs to learn how to use a strong barrier magic and a strong counter magic.

I -Kiba Yuuto- are learning how to create more variety of sword and attaining each Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker. For now, my holy-demonic sword can take form from a small knive to a zanbato. I will try increase more and more variety to it.

-But it won't be that easy. I heard Sairaorg-san went with his peerage to train in a deeper part of Underworld, full of deadly monster and beast.

I won't give up though. I will bring Ise-kun back! I won't lose to Sairaorg-san's team either! I will definitely accomplish these two goals!

* * *

Noticed something wrong with the Kiba's idea? Once again, I'm sorry.

What do you think is the inspiration for this fic? I was reading volume 10 with my friend and he suggest: "Hey Albin, you like writing right? Look here, Ise look likes he's gonna crumble soon. Why don't you try writing a fic about Ise going berserk? It'll be interesting."

And I did like he told me too. Haha :D

I'm wondering what sort of bishoujo I should add to Ise's team. Can you suggest me a bishoujo character? I need loads busty bishoujo who can fight with unique style. Please give me the url for the pictures and/or suggest me an idea. Thank you.


	9. Life 7

I'm sorry for being late again.

Please let me rant about my math teacher. -My math teacher, **Mr. C**, was a **fucking bastard**. I have math with him every day, and that every day he give me two IGCSE past test as homework; because of that I have little-to-no-sleep in order to finish them. And on last Friday, he freaking gave me six! Six math IGCSE test paper! How the hell am I suppose to finish them within three day!? On Monday I only manage to finish four**, **and at Math class he makes me and 5 more classmates go to detention! For fuck sake! And on Tuesday I lost one of his extra homework. He says that he will put D on the math's grade card! Fuck him!

I'm sorry for making you hear this, but I'm stressed. I will have to change into updating once in three week. Sorry, truly and very sorry.

* * *

**Life 7: Re:Start**

**"**...You truly are a beast in your own right, Partner."

Praise Ddraig amusingly. Am I?

"To think that the spell I took years to master was mastered within few hour… I don't know what to say at all…"

Welser-san, my last teacher, said that while looking at me with an eye mixed with feeling of awe, shock and joy.

"Thank you Welser-san. For teaching me such a powerful ancient spell. I didn't know such a magic existed in the past."

"Because they were too powerful they were sealed in current time. It's irony that a magic born from time when human was able to exist within nothingness can't exist when human are separate away from nothingness."

"Exist in nothingness? Are you that old?"

"Now that's rude, it was passed on from generations before me; in form of a scroll. I'm somewhere between the 30th-40th possessors."

That's still old isn't it!?

"Kyakakakakaka! I know you're think something like 'Doesn't that count as old!?' in your head!"

A laugh echoed through the labyrinth. -It's Masamune-san. Lively as ever… Maybe too lively.

"Man, we only have few days left and then we will be store inside this mummified [Sacred Gear] along with Ddraig-kun. Furthermore, it was a rare opportunity to come back to normal once in a loooooooooong while. Heck, this is only my second time. Last time it was with a maintenance guy."

Masamune-san makes a very sad face while forcing a smile. Is being returned to normal once in a while is such a great blessing? I have never been zombified; but then again… You won't be able to recognize the zombified Masamune-san if you've seen how lively he is now.

"Ima-no-Sekiryuutei, can I ask you a favor?"

A favor…? His eyes are dead serious about this…

"Sure. I mean, why not?"

"Thank you... Ima-no-Sekiryuutei, I want you to retrieve my sword."

…..

"That sword... It's something I spend my whole life making it. Once a sword is made it needs a master. I want you to be that sword's master."

"Huh!? W-wait a sec! I thought you want me to retrieve it! Now you want me to use it!?"

"I mean it."

Masamune-san bows down! Please don't bow down to someone as lowly as me!

"Please lift your head up Masamune-san. I will follow your last wish."

"Thank you. I truly thank you from deep within my heart."

Hey hey hey hey! You're a man and now you're crying!?

"The map will be put in the same channel as Ascalon; it will go out along with Ascalon when you summon it.

"Those matters aside; you can talk about that later. For now, we need to talk about [Boosted Gear]…."

"About how will I manage without [Boosted Gear]… right?"

Since [Boosted Gear] will be sealed along with Ddraig and senpai; I have to train to cover those weak points. However my power without [Boosted Gear] is still as low as Gasper.

"Yes, that's our main problem fo-"

I quickly cut Ddraig off and say.

"You still remember the time I exchange my left arm for Balance Breaker? Even now, my left arm is still a dragon arm and is still connected with [Boosted Gear]. Maybe…if I take out a gem off from [Boosted Gear] and embed it in my left arm. It might get [Boosted Gear]'s effect."

Ddraig make an astonish face. How is my out-of-box idea?

"A very unique and tempting idea. It might work out and create a new whole [Sacred Gear] from scratches. After getting out from here you have around ten minute before [Boosted Gear] stop working. If you are planning to do that then you have to be very quick. You only have one try though; your body won't be able to take an immense taxing from forcing a [Boosting Gem] into your arm, not for the second time. I will place [Boosted Gem] in the same channel as Ascalon too."

"Thank you. Hah…during this three day. What shall we do in here? I don't wanna go back yet. I want to spend some more time with senpai."

I glance around the labyrinth. All of my senpais/teachers are lying around like ragdolls. –Many of them taught me basic, technique, spell and etc. I fought quite a handful of my senpai too. Though not as strong, they are around Kiba level.

The most standing out teacher in here are Masamune-san, Welser-san and Rin-san.

Masamune-san said he was a swordsmith like the rest of his family, but his skill was legendary! He is swordsman that dual his sword! He taught me how to dual wield sword and how to channel my magic into sword shape! It took me a few days for me to beat him! His two sword style is call 'Yume to Genjitsu (夢と現実 lit; dream and reality)'

Welser-san was a mage. He has loads of unknown magic from ancient time! Too many! So much that I was only taught the attack spell. Most spells centered around mass area destroying and concentrated small but powerful blast. -I am not dared enough to fight him. Why? Just the spell he taught was so frickin' powerful and hellish already! If I was to fight him I won't even last for a minute! But even a strong person like him was said not as strong as Belzard-senpai. Then Belzard-senpai is a monster!

Lastly Rin-san. She was a spear master and a 'Renkankei – Kikou (漣感軽-気神 lit; Rippling Sensation of Light - Divine Soul)' user from Sengoku era. I didn't learn how to use spear from her (obviously); I learn how to use Renkankei – Kikou. It really is something completely new to me. Unlike magic power that I need to build up, it is ki that I already experienced in touki and senjutsu. Renkankei – Kikou, unlike explosive touki and healing senjutsu, allows you to manipulate the energy in your body to certain extent. E. the energy inside your body for heighten ability (heighten sense, eyesight, hearing) or slightly boosted physical strength. If I mastered it I will be able to manipulate energy in my surrounding, Rin-sa. Also Renkankei - Kikou is a lost martial art. No one will be able to figure this out.

I learn other useful stuff as well. One of the senpai was a doctor; he taught me human weak point and pressure point. Another was a martial artist and a professional wrestler; they taught me how to fight more effectively in close quarter. A ranger senpai also taught me how to differentiate poisonous and non-poisonous fruit.

"In that case, let's have a battle royale! A parting fight!"

Who said that!? I don't want to part away with a fight!

"Good idea!" "Let me join too!" "I'll pass…" "Once in a while…" "Hey, who said that!?" "Sound exciting…" "Woohoo! A fight!"

Many comment pop out, but most of them want to fight!

NOOOOOO! My parting party!

* * *

My surrounding went back to the normal one. The sun is still where it used to be, the snail has moved around twenty cm from where I last spot it. The barrel that was empty is now quarter full. Things that can be done in three minute have pass. So that time distorting spell was real.

I can't waste my time. I need to finish what was unfinished.

[Sword!]

Ascalon appear out from [Boosted Gear]; with a grey map and a green gem. -Now then, let's take the risk!

I grab the floating gem tightly and push it into my left hand!

CRACKLE CRACKLE CRACKLE

Gah…! A very immense pain ran through my left arm and electric spark appears all over it. The human cover was torn apart; and my **real **left is revealed. A red arm with many spikes covering it. Instead of dragonic look it is more demonic. Wait, last time I saw this it wasn't this scary. Did it changes because of Juggernaut?

RUMBLE RUMBLE

My left arm start shaking uncontrollably. Even the atmosphere starts to shake. -Damn, my arm is too numb to feel any pain. Such a great pressure is weighting on my arm.

**RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE**

"Guuaaaahhh…!"

…I… I will be crush if this goes on…

**RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE**

"Nnng….Arrgg,,,!"

No…..I...I... I can't give up here…

**RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE**

"Huurrrghhh Rrraaaarrrgghh….!"

There's still thing I need to. I still wanna chat with Ddraig. I still wanna do reckless thing with Yusei and Ensei.

**RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!**

"RRAAAAHHHRRR….GRRRAAARHHH!"

**RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!**

I need to…burn this world in flame of purgatory!

**RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!**

Since I can't return to anyone I will burn this world into a place I can return!

**RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!**

SHHIIINNNN!

A single crimson flare shot up from my left hand. From a single flare it turns my whole world into crimson plane. My arm that was supposed to look dragonic/demonic has turn back into its human shape. Floating in front of me, a majestic dragonic gauntlet appears. By its design, it resembled [Boosted Gear Gift]'s design slightly; with an exception of its size and color. This one is medium dark grey with red trimming. There are sign/drawing/patterns running from the tip of middle finger to the tip of the horn at the end of the shoulder armor. It is considerably thinner and slimmer than [Boosted Gear], more refined too.

'You who has created me;

I am your sword of destruction that will follow your ambition to the end.

The ambition of cleansing this world. The sacred ambition of the almighty dragon.

The crimson ambition of purgatory'

The two red gems on the Sacred Gear project this letter to me. -Does it have its own consciousness?

'Why do you ask?

It is you who gave birth to me.

A new [Sacred Gear] born from [Boosted Gear] remnant, emptiness and your ambition.

**[Void Gear]**

You should know me best.'

Do I? I just created you though… Since it can converse with me it must have a being inside it.

"What are you? A dragon?"

'What is your answer?

I'm still a void within here.

Your answer will shape me.'

"I will take that as a yes then."

'…What is my name?

I am a dragon that never existed.

I am something you created out of nothingness.'

You are a lonely dragon aren't you? Can't blame you though, I did create you out of nothingness.

"The Irritum Dragon – Noir. How does it sound?"

'…The Irritum Dragon…Noir…

I shalt take that as my name gratefully.'

(A/N: Irritum = empty)

"Settled; let's be good partner from now on."

I reach out my now-human-again arm and grasp the [Ambition Gear]. It shone brightly as it slowly attach itself to my left arm...

* * *

The light died down. I return to the rooftop once again. Hm…? Everything was scattered around… What happened? There's even crack on the ground.

[Partner? You're back?]

What do you mean by 'you're back'? I didn't go anywhere.

[Your soul or conscious wasn't present in your body just a moment ago.]

Ah…that must be when I was enveloped in light.

[How was it? Was it successful?]

Check that out yourself; can't you feel him?

['Him'? Not 'it'?]

[Yes. I am a male dragon after all.]

[Whoa! When were you here!?]

Hah…? Ddraig was surprised? He shrieked!

[I am the Irritum Dragon – Noir. You must be the donor of these gems.]

[I gave you only one; the [Boosting Gem] to be exact. Either one of you created that.]

Is that so? Then the other ability isn't [Gift] then. What could it be?

[That is something you sought for yourself. -It is empty... You need to give it its ability.]

I have to? Is this what it likes to create a [Sacred Gear] from scratches?

"I'll leave it like that just for now. I will be sure to give it one when time comes. For now, why don't we go into the shop to see what happened."

I jump off the roof and back into the hallway of the inn.

…S-shit! Even though it was 3 minutes outside but it was a year inside! How am I supposed to act? -Is this what they call 'temporal confusion'?

Should I say 'I'm back!'? No, it was only three minute in reality…Ugh… THIS IS DAMN CONFUSING!

"Issei!"

A familiar voice shouts out my name. It's Paul-san! I missed you so much!

"Did you wake up because of that earthquake!?"

"Y-yea… You too?"

He nodded. What earthquake are you talking about? I didn't feel any.

[That's because your soul wasn't presented during the quake. The earthquake occurs when you were conversing with the black one in a different dimension.]

[…...]

"What about other? Are they awake? I jump off the bed instantly as I sense the trembling."

I can't tell him about my training yet. I need to wait, I don't wanna boast about it either.

"They woke up too. But the earthquake died just as they prepare for battle station."

"In that case I will return to my room. 6:45 and you'll see me in the kitchen."

Without waiting for any answer I walk back to my room.

Paul-san's inn or '**ToNKy iNN**' made up from nine rooms and two floors; not counting the bath/pool and the bar on the first floor. The first floor (technically the second floor; counting the bar on first floor) is the male floor/dorm. Four separate rooms on north, south, east and west plus Paul-san's room in the center; mine, Yusei and Ensei's room on east, west and south respectively. The female floor/dorm composed of four rooms like the male, but this floor size is slightly smaller than the male. All room has their own shower. I'm surprised by how much Paul-san has to pay for this place; unexpectedly cheap.

* * *

[The time has come…]

Said Ddraig hollowly. Eight minutes has passed since I entered my room. During these times we (Ddraig, Void and me) spend exchanging information. Void has no background about anything; we have to tell him **many **things. From the time Ddraig fought with God up to now. But we did not talk. Extracting memories and sending it around is what we did. Even it sounds easy it took more time than I thought. Precisely because it has to be send from Ddraig to me then to Void. You know why now.

(A/N: Basically: Ise brain was too small to transfer the whole information from Ddraig to Void!)

A dragon insignia appears above [Boosted Gear].The same one that appeared when [Boosted Gear] turns into [Boosted Gear Gift].

[Dragon Booster Reset]

That was an obvious announcement. –This really is a good bye.

"Farewell Ddraig. I hope you will wake up soon. –Have a nice rest… Say that to senpai too."

Somehow… I felt I want to cry. But there are no tear in my eye at all.

[Thank you for such a great joy. You were the best partner I could ask for.]

[Welsh Dragon… Have no worries. I will protect our wielder to the end.]

[Hehe… I'll leave him to you. Irritum Dragon.]

[With this; the Juggernaut curse won't bother you for decades. You'll lead a bright path.]

"Never intend to become addict."

[Farewell my best partner; Hyodou… Issei…..You are not….. a monst-]

**[Reset Complete]**

[Boosted Gear Gift] turn back into [Boosted Gear], then into [Twice Critical] initial form. Finally dispersed into red particles of light.

[…..Don't you have any remorse?]

"I do, but there's no time for that."

[…Since I only got the memory I don't want to be nosy…. –But why are you in this state now?]

"What state?"

[That berserk on the mountain... sure it was influenced by Juggernaut curse... But truly in your heart you've never hate those guys, do you?]

"True, but I guess I was a bit sad and selfish back there. I thought that they would understand at least a little bit. I want them to know that I'm confused, wounded and frustrated. I went berserk the first because the girls around me remember my worst trauma about love. But then on the mountain that feeling was betrayed though."

[Your goal….? What was the goal for fighting?]

"At first I just want to fight. Fight until I become I soulless killing machine. But after meeting; I found a new goal. Instead of fighting meaninglessly; fight for the world. Since I can't trust people much I won't fight for them. I will fight to change the world. I will change it so that I can live peacefully, forgotten and lost."

[What about those Yusei? He believed in you…]

"Okay… Let me rephrase that. I will fight so that I can live with someone I trust, someone who truly understands me."

[...Such a greedy ambition…]

"Say whatever you want… **but that's my final resolute**."

* * *

It's 6:40 am. I just came out of bath. It was a really weird bath. Mentally I didn't bath for a year and just as I about to enter the bathroom I felt like I need to sniff myself. I even wash my body 5 times over.

[I don't have to introduce myself, do I?]

"A telepathic talk is enough. Don't materialize by yourself unless the situation calls for either. I would love to keep you as a secret as much as possible."

[Understood.]

Thank you.

-I walk out of my room and straight down into the kitchen. The raw meat stench, the strong spice and the serene atmosphere… I really missed this. –I spotted some meats on a tray. If it's there then Paul-san must have prepared it for today.

Fufufu, not only that I learned surviving skill I also learn how to cook! A Chinese senpai name Guang Ming taught me how to cook Chinese food!

Yosh! All of today's supplies are done! Now what should I do…. I would love to pick up Masamune-san's sword. But I will have to wait for those two.

* * *

Haah….time really is a bitch.

7:08…. They're late! What the hell are they doing!

"Oh hey check this out! Issei is really down here!"

Paul-san! There you are!

"No wonder why we can't find him!"

Yusei? Err…how should I greet him?

"Told ya, I saw him coming down."

Ensei is here too! Shit!

"Why are you so late!? I was down here since 6:47!"

Let's just be the idiot me for now.

"Sorry Ise-ani, we we're trying out our battle suit."

"Battle suit? What battle suit?"

"Forget about that, we need to let him know the news."

Ensei separates me and Yusei and head for the TV. What news do I need to know?

Beep!

[Are you serious about this Governor Azazel!?]

[Yes I am. That's the third time you ask me that, you know.]

Azazel? He's on a live interview?

"3 minutes ago when we were upstairs, we heard that the Governor Azazel was on a live interview. But the subject of interview is: 'Team Satisfaction'."

Huh….?

[Very well, please continue with your analysis.]

[Thank you, Admen. Sorry for the wait, it's me Azazel, the fallen angel governor. To begin with, let's analyze their name.]

He flips the thick file in his. I'm certain that title I saw is 'Team Satisfaction Analysis'.

[Team Satisfaction, sounds like a boy band. I'm pretty sure you guys know that 'Team Satisfaction' is just a front name, right?]

Hell no! We Team Satisfaction fight to satisfy ourselves! Just like with we said before! Where did that interpretation come from!

[From research, I sure that it's an anagram… I know you guys are thinking that there are millions of anagrams for this word. But what about this one: A Metastatic Infos. 'An unfortunate soul'. Easy? That's it. A group of stray fighter banded."

What the hell? Never thought of such complicate word! How many times did you open the dictionary to find that!?

[Okay, next section. From past two day, they fought both Khaos Brigade and the devil. And both times with different number. On the first day, they attack the invading force of Khaos Brigade force with two people. But the next day they attack with number of three people, excluding their client. It's hard to believe that they manage to recruit another member within a day; so let's assume that it's their reserve member.]

He must be talking about Rei. But we did manage to recruit another member within a day though.

[Next section, individual analysis. Since they always cloak their face and the new guy didn't fight at all we only have their combat data to present you. First one, the holy-sword wielder. A tall slender guy. He wields a weird and unique holy-sword. It's a holy-sword with a different light attribute, different to our (referring to Christian light /holy base attribute) light attribute. The sword full power has yet to be seen, but I could say that it might be on par with the original Excalibur. This guy has many wind-base spell in his command. Aside from that, he has some sort of defense barrier made up from cards."

It's about Yusei. Quite a good analysis.

[The other guy we gave him the name "Red Bullet". Another tall slender guy. His name comes from the technique he used. He always forms a magic ball in his hand before shooting it out, either as a homing bullet or shoots it directly. There's a very interesting fact about him. To some eyes, there's some sort of lemon greenish aura around his fist. Arguably touki, a fighting 'ki' that is also used by Sairaorg Bael, though the color is different. He uses it whenever he have a fist fight.]

…Somehow, I have a feeling that he's protecting me from the public… It's annoying!

[For the next section, let's see, it's about their aim. They did mention that they fight to satisfy themselves, but that's rather ambiguous. They didn't kill anyone at all; if it's one of those battle nuts then they should have killed everyone, including the reporter that interviews them too. However, don't forget the fact that they attack the devil parliament in Lilith. They were hired this time. A fallen decide to hire Team Satisfaction to avenge his family. Two casualties; one soldier and a ministry.]

[Thank you very much Governor Azazel. -What do you think of this Maou Sirzech Lucifer?]

Sirzech-sama!? He's there too!?

[Good morning everyone, good morning to you too Governor Azazel. –To me, I don't think Team Satisfaction is not a great threat to us.]

My, what a kind statement. I'm pretty sure the Great-King faction pissed.

[Why do say that Sirzech? I would say they are a potential threat to all faction.]

[Certainly, but think about the casualties. We lost only **two** people, two. One was an unlucky soldier, but the other one… You see everyone, he was an unfaithful evil. This minister secretly exterminates the village around the borders between devil's sides and the fallen's sides. I know it's wrong to kill him, but then again….]

[I see, thank you Sirzech. Oops, it's meeting time. I'm sorry but looks like the interview will have to end here. Thank you for watching, everyone.]

Beep!

….Hmm…

"What do say, Issei? The governor is sharp for sure."

"I know, and I hate the fact that he's protecting me…"

I growl as quiet as I can. I 'm really pissed.

"…Anyway. Ise-ani. Try on the battle suit! It's really good!"

Yusei yelled and hand me…. A silver block of metal…?

"That isn't something normal. That's a 'Crystal Dew', a very rare material in this world."

"But what can I do with this block? Do I have to craft my own armor?"

I said with my eye half close. Do I have to do more work?

"Nope, just put that on your chest and it'll do the rest."

"You sure Paul-san? I'm really pissed right now, no more joke please."

"Uh huh. Trust me."

"Fine…."

I place the silver block on my chest. Will it do any shit? Why is it call 'crystal' anyway? It's freakin' silver.

Suuuu

Huh? What was that sound just now?

"Now hold it out."

I stretch out my arm like Paul-san told me too. –The silver block began to spread out from my hand, into a big blue cube of light.

"Oh, it took a big calibration. Something great is coming out."

"Huh? Something great? How do you know?"

The cube expanded even further, from a football size into a table size. Look like something amazing really is coming out.

Shiiiiinnnnnnn!

The cube disappears and… and my uniform came out!? What the hell!? Is this something you call amazing!? I thought it would be some sort of armor!

"Hou, indeed amazing! A splendid masterpiece!"

Explain to me Paul-san! HOW THE HELL IS MY SCHOOL UNIFORM A MASTERPIECE!?

"Try putting it on now! I wanna know what will happen!"

Shut the fuck up Yusei!

"…."

Ensei is speechless! Made some idiot comment will you!?

I end up changing my uniform anyway. Come to think of it, I have been using Yusei's spare clothes all this time. Maybe it's a good time to change.

But I wonder why it creates my uniform. A black blazer, a white long-sleeved dress shirt decorated with black horizontal stripes; a red t-shirt; black pants; plus blue and white sneakers. That's something you can find anywhere and is my attire… Why out of all thing this!? I wanna forget my past!

"Issei, you dropped these."

Ensei hands me a two sword belts with attached sheathe. Did I drop these?

"You dropped these when you catch your uniform."

Is that so…?

"Thank you, I'll be more careful next time."

Ensei snorted and walks away. He still hasn't warm up to me yet.

-But what are these two for…? I don't use sword… Wait, I do! And I haven't retrieve Masamune-san's sword yet! Thank you for creating me these sheathes and the sword belts!

"Guys, can you come with me today? We're not fighting anyone, but there's something I need to-."

Before I could finish Yusei and Ensei cut in.

"Whatever you say, ani." "Whatever you say, commander."

Thank you.

"Wait for me here, we'll be heading for the human world."

I went upstairs to grab Ascalon and come down quickly. Ascalon fits perfectly into the sheath and the sword belt. Note, Ascalon sword belt was position at the back of waist for my left hand. On the other hand the sword belt –I presume it's for Masamune-san's sword– was swing around my back for my right hand usage. –I don't really want to use sword though, all my touki training will go to waste!

The map Masamune-san gave us is a map of Mountain Hiei – a very famous mountain date back from Minamoto Yoshitsune's age. Also a site to visit. The sword wasn't locate in the cave however, it was in a cave close by. But I never heard that there was a cave on Mt. Hiei.

"Let's go then."

* * *

…Masamune-san, your idea truly is out of the box. Locating the sword in such an obvious place, yet no one manage to find it. On the way up the mountain there's a direction sign pointing at Masamune shrine. Since people will always go to the famous site they rarely pay attention to the no-name attraction.

A simple and normal shrine decorated with swords and Buddha. But unbeknownst to normal eye, there's a secret door at one end of the shrine. Why I noticed it? It radiates a weird aura only from that spot.

Inside is even more amazing. The whole cave is frozen! Frozen by ice! Meters away from the entrance ice appears out of nowhere! Even though the temperature here is not cold the ice still remains frozen!

I went in further and further. It's like an endless cave. But the further I went more ice keeps appearing. They aren't like those ices you saw at the shop; it's more refine and beautiful. A fleeting yet everlasting ice… I would describe it like that.

"Ise-ani, you solo from here on."

Yusei said it and lied down against the wall.

"You can't be tired, since you're a half-god. Give me a good excuse please."

"I would rather stay here and wait for some surprise from you, maybe getting caught in a trap and I can't save you in time. *chuckle"

That's not a nice joke at all….

"Then I'm staying here too. Same reason, sorry."

Haaahh? Even you too Ensei? Seem like I'm going in alone.

Without waiting I went further ahead.

* * *

5 minutes passed, and I reached the end of this cave! The path was basically same all the way, nothing like trap appears – in contrast to Yusei' and Ensei's. Unlike the path which was narrowed and jagged with ice, this place is a spacious chamber with the ice beautifully decorated. I was mesmerized when I saw this.

In the middle of this chamber stand a single sword covered in ice. From my current distance I can only tell you that it's a black sword. Masamune-san is a descendant of the famous Honjou Masamune, I might as well assume it's a katana or an odachi.

-I don't how to express this, but I feel like…err….like I'm being drawn toward it? I start to have this weird sensation as soon as I saw the sword.

I step closer towards the blade. Weird, the floor is ice but it's not slippery at all.

-I reached the blade.

Now with me this close I can tell it's an odachi, I don't need anything to measure since it's about as tall as me (大太刀 –odachi lit: great sword. Any swords longer than a meter can be refer or call odachi.). The blade is black with a shiny red edge and its hand-guard has flower-like edges. Running down the black blade is a golden kanji. Hantei Hyoga (判定氷河 –Hantei Hyoga, lit; judgement glacier)?

Crack crack crack

Eh? The ice…it's cracking!? The crack already revealed the hilt and is eating down the rest!

Crack crack crack crack

…..All the ice crumbled away! Is this my fault!? Hell noooooooooooooooo! It's a waste for something beautiful like this to crack away!

'The one with freezing flame in his heart.

Mighty one who burn his threat in the glacier.

The heavenly one he shall judge this world.

I shall leave this sword to you.

Use him to strive your way.'

Huh? What was that? I look for the voice source… Eh? Nobody's here?

Fuck that. I should just take this sword and quickly head back. I want to relax today.

Grab

Hmm… It is cold….yet warm… A very weird sensation….

Ascalon on my waist glowed in crimson. At the same time Hantei Hyoga glows azure….

* * *

We returned to Tonky Honky. Surprisingly, the sheathe made for Hantei Hyoga wasn't long enough at first. But as I slide the sword down the sheathed it became long enough! And yet! Ascalon that was supposed to be on my back need to move because of Hantei Hyoga massive length was moved to my right waist! These can be adjust at a mere whim of idea. I even make Hantei Hyoga sheathe like a traditional odachi sheathe and Ascalon a western scabbard.

"Paul-san. Where's your normal customer? The crazy duo?"

Ask Ensei as he sips a cup of coffee. Lucky he's not drinking beverage at morning…. Wait, did you just say that you're not his normal customer? And it's some crazy duo!?

"Ah, come to think of it, I totally forgot them. They went to do some job at human world."

"Human world? They're devil?"

"Nope. Human."

Human…? That's weird.

"Paul-san, how can a human enter underworld? Stop with your joke."

Yusei said with his eye half closed. He has same opinion as me.

"[Sacred Gear] user and someone who has connection with me."

Is that so? A [Sacred Gear] user…

Cling cling

"Welcome!"

Paul-san greeted happily. He shot out from his seat as soon as he heard the bell.

A blue hair guy with yellow slitter eyes enters. He's around my height. I don't know what he wore underneath; he clad himself with a grey cloak. His face is like Kiba; a face that is so handsome you want to call it beautiful. His wavy long blue hair is tied up into a ponytail that reached his back.

Suddenly he collapsed.

"Oi! Are you alright!?"

I immediately get up from my seat and rush toward him. Others soon follow.

"Y-you guys…. *huff* Are you guys Team Satisfaction?"

"What if we are?"

Why would you ask this at such time?

"Please…. *cough* Please safe… Safe my….master….."

Safe your master!? He cough out blood! What the hell is this!?

"Hey! Oi, wake up! What the hell is this all about!?"

His body becomes soulless. And soon his blood soon reaches the floor. Leaving us in a great dilemma

* * *

Once again, I want to say sorry. Please review. Next time chapters are divided in parts. Roughly 3000-4000 words. Thank you.


	10. Sorry letter from author

Dear readers. My grade card **unexpectedly** was out today. Guess what my math teacher put in my grade card.

Mathematics: Effort: C

: Homework: D

What happen next? My parents were angry as hell; no excuses allowed. I will have a lot of shits to do from here on.

**First order: I am forbid to touch my laptop until I finish math mock exam with B or higher. The mock exams is in mid of November.**

**Second: I will have extra math lesson everyday starting from October 1st. Unlike the first order, I will still continue to have lesson even after I pass mock exam.**

You can guess what sort of other shit I have to do. Wonder why thai parent are so strict? All parents care about these days are competition between their child and other's child! Making sure their kid can compete with other kids nationwide. Check if there child can make other feel like a fool in front of the teachers. Fuck yeah!

I'm sorry, very very sorry. For the next two month I won't be updating nor writing anything. I will try my best in the mock exam, try to get an A, after passing is begging them to let me out from the math lesson. I will sure to update as soon as I can.

* * *

**altenativefuturefan27**:

SOOOOOOOO COOL BADASS  
THE BEST FANFIC I EVER READ NOW ISSEI WILL CREATE A CHAOS  
Ideas  
Make him King and commander of Strayed Devils  
And make him eat Devils to freakout the devils  
note  
Sorry if my grammar is bad but i am excited the Best story i ever read updatesoon

**Me**: Sorry to ruin your wish. Really sorry.

* * *

**Kireas**:

I know that it has been a while since you posted this chapter but I thought I'd review anyway, hopefully you do read it, if not, then it can't be helped.

The concept which your fanfic is based on is interesting, though the reason for the cause is too far-fetched. The "trigger", if you will, for the predecessors attempt at brainwashing the current Sekiryuutei into going Juggernaut is that the current host would have to be experiencing the extreme of an emotion, be it strong desire for victory, strong greed, etc. Ise's feelings at that time would have been more like of, "Oh what? So someone got hurt and somehow it's MY fault?The hell did I do?"-type of feeling. It's a mix of confusion and guilt at the same time but nothing so extreme to the point where it warrants a brainwash.

From here on out, what I'll be talking about is the mechanics of the system in the HSDD world and the logical occurrence of events so if you didn't really take that into consideration, then please ignore the wall of text below.

The phenomenon of the destruction of the area upon activation of Juggernaut Drive is similar to what you see in Dragonball Z when someone transforms into a new form, the way the crater just cuts into the ground like hot knife through butter with the transforming person at the center of it. The author of the HSDD novel should be a huge fan of the DB series considering the fact that he has actually referenced it a few times directly and indirectly. In the event of the scenery changing caused by the J-Drive transformation, it's the latter.

There are two problems here, the first one is something that can happy, albeit it having a really low chance, but not impossible. The second one is something which would not happen unless events prior to the start of this fanfic would be different from the original.

Anyway, lets address the first problem first. I can not see how Gremory and Sitri would have enough time to react to transformation of J-Drive and reduce the damage caused. Plus, it has been stated by Vali that the transformation itself could easily blow half, if not the entire town which the cast is living in, away. While the school does have barriers protecting it, anything protected by some form of a shell or armor, be it in real life or in the 2D-verse, have the same general weakness. Said protection is useless if the attack comes from within. Granted that he could've went berserk in the club room and that the Gremory group was able to stall for time and someone went to get Rias, Akeno and Sitri group in there and transfer him right in the nick of time the moment he went berserk, hence, the minimal yet devastating damage caused. Far-fetched but not impossible.

Now, to the next problem. Sekiryuutei/Chichiryuutei/Oppai Dragon/Hyoudou Issei, is essentially a household name in the Underworld. Even if he was in J-Drive form and caused damage and maybe even killed a few people, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have warranted him to be addressed as a stray. For one, he did not leave his master's side nor declared any intention to do so. Nor did he attack his master or attempted it. Considering the fact that the current Yondai Maou have taken a huge liking to him, mainly Sirzechs and that he has the final say in most things, he would've probably had Gremory group and others act as a subjugation force to calm him down, and then when things settled down, it would've been water under the bridge.

From what I can tell, you may have been rushing the opening. Understandable, since everyone wants to write/read the part where the action is at, no one needs the boring everyday life stuff, we want the GOODS! But the starting is required so as to foreshadow and set things in stone for the action scenes. They are only that good because the lead-up to it was good.

Anyway, I have ranted on enough, next review will probably be at your latest chapter and cover the entire thing as a whole. Of course, with all that I have said, this is ultimately your fanfic, your world and therefore, your rules. OOC and some OP at times is fine since it allows the character to be seen from a different angle, but it would be nice if things were done in ways so that it would be more of, "This is something that can possibly happen", instead of making it feel forced.

**Me**: Lol, sorry. I'll be sure to clean all this mess up when I pass mock. Thanks for pointing things out! In fact, rant all about the bad point in my fic! I will read all comment and fix things up!

* * *

**Guest**:

Nice chapter, is the person that walked in and collapsed a guy or a girl, cause it might seem to be a spelling mistake.

**Me**: He's a guy, sorry. It is my spelling mistake, partly due to me reading IS and considering a Charl as a character in my fic. Scraped though.

* * *

**warriorseadra**:

Interesting, although not much happened, I still wonder who this person that just came in is. I'm a bit confused by Ise's personality, mainly why be mad at the the govnor and maou? Will he be mad at everyone from his past life? I thought he just didn't like that no one one from his little group understood his feelings. If anything, that commercial shows that they still trust him. As for the secret, doesn't he trust his new comrades that he's keeping it a secret?

**Me**: Not really, more like he don't wanna cause an uproar or boast his power. 'To fool your enemy you must fool your allies first'. Think of it like this. But thank you for pointing this out. My bad and my mistake.

* * *

**Kire98**:

As awesome as expected! continue!

**Me**: Sorry to ruin your hope, Kire98. But I'll continue as soon as I can. Thank you for all of your review!


End file.
